<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Madness of Mickey Milkovich by EmpressInferno</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26966146">The Madness of Mickey Milkovich</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmpressInferno/pseuds/EmpressInferno'>EmpressInferno</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shameless (US)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Angst, Bottom Mickey Milkovich, Canon-Typical Violence, Caretaking, Child Abuse, Consensual Underage Sex, Depression, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Freeform, Gay Sex, Graphic Description, Homophobia, Hurt Mickey Milkovich, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Inspired by Shameless (US), Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mickey Milkovich Loves Ian Gallagher, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Rape/Non-con, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Prostitution, Protective Mickey Milkovich, Rape/Non-con Elements, Recreational Drug Use, Rimming, Smut, Suicidal Thoughts, Tags May Change, Teen Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:15:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>22,223</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26966146</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmpressInferno/pseuds/EmpressInferno</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey wiped his eyes with a dirt-smeared hand and headed outside into the cold. The frigid wind nipped at his bare arms as the rumble of a train blared loudly through the neighborhood. A high-pitched voice called his name and Mickey recoiled as the pale ginger kid rushed over to him. Nearly crushed between Ian's sweaty palms was a poorly wrapped gift.<br/>.......................<br/>What if Shameless followed the dark and chaotic life of Mickey Milkovich instead of the Gallagher family? The story follows Mickey from his youth up to the point where he marries the love of his life. It is an alternate telling of the show's plot for Ian and Mickey. Enjoy!</p><p>WARNING: DARK, VIOLENT, AND VERY TRIGGERING. Check the tags before reading.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ian Gallagher &amp; Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher/Kash Karib, Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Mickey Milkovich/Original Male Character(s), Mickey Milkovich/Other(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>97</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Knuckles cracked as a hand curled in his hair, wrenching his head back until he was thrown off balance. "Keep your ass home, you got that?" The stench of piss, stale liquor, and sour sweat permeated the air. A puff of hot breath tinged with vomit brushed against his cheek as his father slurred a half-assed goodbye before slamming the door shut. Mickey flopped down on the couch and sobbed quietly in the early hours of the morning, heartbroken that his father hadn't remembered his birthday. After all, a kid only turns 12 once, right? He was careful not to wake his brothers or  sister as he cried. </p><p>Mickey wiped his eyes with a dirt-smeared hand and headed outside into the cold. The frigid wind nipped at his bare arms as the rumble of a train blared loudly through the neighborhood. A high-pitched voice called his name and Mickey recoiled as the pale ginger kid rushed over to him. Nearly crushed between Ian's sweaty palms was a poorly wrapped gift. "Happy Birthday, Mickey!" A toothy grin flashed up at Mickey as Ian's face turned red from the cold.</p><p>He snatched the gift away from the strange Gallagher boy and shredded through the shitty wrapping paper that looked like it had been left over from Christmas or some shit. The first light of dawn peeked through the buildings, washing them in a ghostly glow. Mickey curled his lip at the action figure nestled amidst the tattered paper. "Where the hell did you get this?"</p><p>"L-lip gave me some money. I told him I'd take the garbage out for a week," Ian stammered.</p><p>Mickey avoided Ian's piercing gaze as his own cheeks began to redden -something he feared had little to do with the cold. "How'd you know it was my birthday?"</p><p>"Mrs. Anders announced it at school last week, but you didn't show up." Ian's face morphed into a little pout. "Why aren't you wearing a coat? Aren't you cold?"</p><p>"I don't have a coat." Mickey didn't know why he was embarrassed. It wasn't like it was a secret that his folks were poor and his father was a low life piece of shit. Hell, the entire neighborhood had already made up their minds that Mickey was going to be just like his shithead brothers. "Anyway....thanks, I guess. But this don't make us friends or nothin'. I ain't got any friends, so don't be runnin' around tellin' people we are."</p><p>"I-I won't tell anyone," Ian replied. That goofy looking smile returned to his face and he leaned closer to Mickey. "If you want to be friends, I mean. We can be secret friends."</p><p>"Secret friends?" Mickey shrugged. So long as his father didn't find out, he didn't see any harm in it. And there was something about Ian Gallagher's smile that made him feel warmer than any old coat ever could. He tucked the action figure in his back pocket and balled up the paper before chucking it over a neighbor's fence. "What exactly do secret friends do?"</p><p>"Whatever you want," Ian chuckled. It was a light sound...like windchimes.</p><p>Mickey spun on his heels and stomped away. He paused just a few feet down the block. "Come by tonight...we can hang out after my dad goes to the bar." Mickey raced down to the park with a strange feeling coiled tightly in his belly. He cut through the playground before hopping the fence. A group of rough-looking guys huddled together next to the grates in the sidewalk.</p><p>"Hey, Mick! Wanna make a couple bucks?!" One of them shouted.</p><p>Mickey thought about the toy in his back pocket and his new friendship with Ian Gallagher. Maybe he should get Ian a gift? He wasn't sure how those things were supposed to work, but Mickey nodded his head and made his way over to Dwight and his crew. Dwight had been in and out of jail for as long as Mickey could remember, but the guy always had money in his pockets, so that had to mean something. "I need you to find this little punk Donnie. He's about your age. Maybe a little taller than you-"</p><p>"I know him," Mickey snapped. "What's this got to do with me?"</p><p>"Give him a beatdown and I'll give you ten bucks."</p><p>Usually Mickey would have fought the guy for a pack of gum, but he decided to play hardball. "Thirty." Fuck it. Donnie was a big kid.</p><p>"Fifteen."</p><p>"I ain't fightin' Donnie's fat ass for less than twenty, dickhead." He crossed his arms over his chest to keep from shivering. "Actually, make it twenty-five."</p><p>"Fine, fine! Twenty-five, you little asshole." Dwight pulled out the money and waved it in front of Mickey's face. "But you ain't gettin' shit until after you jump him."</p><p>Mickey snorted and went on the hunt for his target. It wasn't hard to find Donnie. The kid was scarfing down Debbie Snacks with a Mountain Dew chaser outside of the Kash &amp; Grab. "Hey!" Mickey shouted. "Dwight sent me!"</p><p>Donnie dropped the snacks and bolted down the street. Mickey gave chase. He picked up a piece of wood and cracked it over Donnie's skull so hard that loose change fell out of his pockets. Mickey tossed the wood aside and rained punches down on the bigger kid, but it didn't take long before he was overpowered. The first hit caused his ears to ring. In the back of his mind, he knew if he didn't win the fight his father would beat him within an inch of his life.</p><p><em>Happy Birthday, Mick</em>, he thought bitterly as blood sprayed across the pavement. Mickey rammed his knee into Donnie's backrolls and punched the fucker in the throat for good measure. Once he was back on his feet, he stomped Donnie into the ground until the shop owner threatened to call the cops. Mickey beat a fast retreat back to Dwight only to find that the dickbag had shorted him twelve bucks.</p>
<hr/><p>5:43 PM</p><p>Mickey checked the clock on the microwave a dozen times since his father got off of work. The sleazy bastard should have been out the door by now. Already, a knot of dread began to form in his stomach. It wasn't until he heard the front door slam shut that he started to breathe regularly again. Fucking finally. He pushed open the backdoor just in time to see a crop of messy red hair over the top of his fence. Ian landed in front of him with a soft thud, boots crunching in the snow as he set down two cigarettes and lump of fabric.</p><p>"The fuck is this?"</p><p>"A coat."</p><p>"I don't want it."</p><p>"Just...tell your dad you found it at the park," Ian said with a lopsided grin. "It's Lip's old jacket."</p><p>"I said-"</p><p>"Just take it and stop being a jerk." The mouthy little ginger boy sat on the old picnic table his brothers filched from the zoo. "Nice black eye. Your dad give that to you?"</p><p>"What's it to you?" Mickey grabbed a cigarette and popped it in his mouth. Ian reach over and touched his cheek gently. All of the pain from the fight had been worth it in that moment. Just a small bit of contact had sent Mickey's heart racing...but he flinched away and lit the cigarette with Ian's lighter. "I'll take the coat...but don't ever fuckin' touch me again."</p><p>"A-alright."</p><p>"Where'd you get the cigs and lighter?"</p><p>"My dad's pocket. I've seen you smoke before...thought you might like them."</p><p>Mickey nodded, feeling stupid for not having anything to say. The object in his pocket was a constant reminder of how stupid the whole gift-giving thing was. Even so, he swallowed his pride and bucked up. He slammed the item on the table next to Ian's hand and looked away before his face turned flush. Mickey felt heat crawl up his neck and settle on the the tips of his ears. "Just take it and stop givin' me shit."</p><p>"It's...a... compass. Mickey, they don't really work without a map."</p><p>"That's not what it's about, dipshit."</p><p>Ian's face crumpled into frown. "What's it about, then?"</p><p>"Knowin' where you're at so you can figure out where you're goin'," he replied quietly. "You seem like the type to get lost in daydreams, Gallagher."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Go Fuck Yourself</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Warning: Severe non-con with graphic language. Underage warning as Mickey is 12. Reference to incest.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The alarm clock shrieked the following morning, triggering a slew of foul language to waft from each bedroom. Mickey lifted his sweaty head from the sticky pillow that had lost it's fluff long ago and glanced over at the action figure on the table with a smile. He stood up and pulled his shirt over his head, grimacing at the speckled bruises along his torso. Just as he reached for a shirt from the floor, someone peeked into his room. "You visitin' your mother today?"</p><p>Mickey shook his head, careful to keep his gaze low and his movements subtle. "No, Pops. I thought I'd go to school today and-"</p><p>"Not with them bruises on your ugly mug. Don't need those bastards thinkin' I hit you or some shit." His father pushed further into the room and shut the door. Mickey held perfectly still, unsure why his dad stared at him without saying a word. His bare skin cralwed beneath the spotlight of his father's attention. A calloused hand reached out to touch the bruise on his hip and Mickey bit down on the inside of his cheek so hard that his mouth flooded with the taste of copper.</p><p>A knock on the front door drew his father away. Mickey grabbed a shirt and climbed out of his bedroom window. A quick glance at the front of the house confirmed his suspicions and he'd never been more grateful for Frank fuckin' Gallagher in his entire life. Mickey whizzed past the picnic table and swiped the jacket Ian had given him. He shook out the snow before pulling the ratty old thing on. Once his body heat decided it wasn't too early to come out and play, the miserable thing was pretty damn warm.</p><p>He trudged through the city as every other asshole complained about the weather like the same shit didn't happen every goddamn winter. Red and blue lights flashed in his peripheral. Fuck. Mickey thought about running. He thought about dodging these pigs and going to school to figure out why the fucking guidance councillor was blabbing to everyone that yesterday was his birthday....and to see Ian. Not that it mattered. It wasn't like they were real friends, anyways.</p><p>"You're in deep shit, Milkovich," Officer Dickhead announced as he climbed out of the squad car. "Donnie Isenberg showed up at the ER beaten to a bloody pulp. He kept saying your name, so I thought I'd check it out. Been in any fights lately?"</p><p>Mickey scuffed. The cops would have questioned him whether he had been the one who did it or not. "I might have seen the guy who done it, but I gotta get to school."</p><p>"That'd be a first," Officer Dickhead retorted. "Either way, you're coming to the station. If Donnie Isenberg points you out in a lineup, you're going straight to Juvie. Got it?"</p><p>"Nah. I gotta get to school."</p><p>"You want to add resisting arrest to the battery charges and assault?"</p><p>Mickey was grabbed before he could respond. The last thing he needed was another reason to piss off his father. He was slammed in the back of the squad car, teeth clicking painfully with the force in which he hit the seat. "Police brutality against a minor?! I'll have your badge for this, asshole!"</p><p>"You're a Milkovich. A jury would thank me for knocking some sense into that fucked up little head of yours." Officer Dickhead sped away, weaving through traffic on his way to the police department. "So, why'd you do it this time? You and Donnie just get into a squabble or was this something else?"</p><p>"You think I'm a snitch?! Go fuck yourself."</p><p>The cop laughed towards the roof of the squad car. "You little delinquents think you're tough. You think swearing and smoking cigarettes and fighting makes you somebody, but it doesn't. Ten years from now, no one's going to give a shit about another methhead Milkovich getting locked up for petty crimes. You would be better off winding up in the looney bin like your whackjob mother. She still hearing voices?"</p><p>"Fuck you! Fuck you, asshole! Don't you say shit about my mother!" Mickey's eyes burned with tears as he kicked the cage between the seats. He choked on a sob and slammed his head against the window. Shadows cralwed across his mind, pulling him into the sweet embrace of darkness as the sounds around him began to fade.</p><hr/><p>The first thing he noticed was the sound of iron bars slamming shut. Mickey blinked past the film over his eyes and prayed the throbbing ache in his head was only temporary. He looked down amd let out a curse when he saw the bullshit uniforms the state forced kids to wear in the Juvenile Detention Center. "Rise and shine, Milkovich. Welcome back to this hellhole," one of the older boys shouted. "You still owe me ten bucks from last time."</p><p>He ignored the stupid jerks he had seen from his other stays in Juvie and pulled the pillow over his head. He screamed into the fabric until his head swam from the chemical detergent used to wash the bedding. He really fucking hated Juvie. For a short, pale piece of jailbait like him...it was never long before the usual heckling turned into something far more lecherous. Mickey tossed tge pillow to the floor and  walked over to the bars. "When's my court date?" He shouted to one of the guards, receiving only a rude hand gesture in return.</p><p>Three weeks...three fucking weeks passed before someone from Social Services showed up to tell him the damage. "It's bad, Mickey. You might be able to get probation early if you behave in here, but you're looking at another two months unless a judge decides otherwise."</p><p>Mickey slammed his fist into the table. The guards eyed him wearily, but he held his hands up to show that he had no interest in beating up a social worker. "What if...what if I fear for my life in here?" he whispered.</p><p>The woman across the table frowned and tucked a braid behind her ear. It wasn't her fault the system was screwed up. She seemed nice. "Do you?"</p><p>"There are guys in here that got beef with my brothers. Real jerks looking to settle a score," Mickey answered.</p><p>"If you give me their names, I can have them moved to a different-"</p><p>"No names," he protested. "Ain't no snitch."</p><p>"Is your reputation really worth sacrificing your safety?"</p><p>He hated the look of pity on the social worker's face. "You ain't the one who'll have to look over their shoulder for the rest of your life." Mickey was lifted out of his chair and taken back to where the other guys played cards and worked out. The guards called for showers before supper. Mickey toyed with the hem of his uniform and moseyed towards the showers. He picked the spot near the wall, furthest away from everyone else as he scrubbed his body raw.</p><p>Supper was disgusting. Pudding and canned ravioli didn't mix well in his stomach. What the hell kind of meat was in those things, anyway? Gopher? He waltzed back to his cell for lights out and flopped on his thin mattress. Mickey closed his eyes, begging for sleep. The loud ass clock in the hall ticked by the seconds as the door to his cell slid open quietly. Mickey lifted his head, but a hand covered his mouth. A flash of metal in the darkness quelled any fight he had in him.</p><p>Mickey was forced onto his stomach. "Saw you gettin' hard in the showers, Milkovich," a voice sneered. Rancid breath burned his eyes as a flabby stomach settled over his lower back. The fat asshole rutted against him, grinding and mashing his prick against Mickey's ass. Fear lanced through his heart and every fiber of his being told him to fight. But Mickey felt the knife against his skin, sliding across his neck in a lethal kiss.</p><p>The guard fumbled with his belt and Mickey wondered how perverts like him were allowed anywhere near children. Stubby fingers groped along the seam of his pants before they were shoved down his legs, trapping his knees in the rumpled fabric as his ass was lifted off the bed. Mickey whimpered into his pillow and resisted the urge to scream. The guard spit obscenely onto his palm and massaged the thick, slimey liquid into Mickey's hole.</p><p>He tensed, but nothing could have prepared him for the searing pain that scorched a trail up his spine. Hard, punishing thrusts scooted him along the bed before hands yanked him back, further impaling him on the greasy dick that had ripped him open. Mickey grimaced as he felt a trickle of blood flowing between his clenched thighs. His stomach heaved and vomit crawled up his throat before he was forced to swallow it down or choke to death.</p><p>"You like that, don't you faggot?" the guard whispered in his ear. "I bet you love it. I bet you lay in bed thinking about a fat cock inside you...god, you feel so fucking good. That's it...keep squeezing. It only makes it better for me."</p><p>Mickey was repulsed. He squeezed his eyes shut and prayed that he was anywhere but pinned beneath a grown man. He burried his cries in the pillow, but that didn't keep the man from talking. His insides burned something fierce.</p><p>"Saw the bruises on your hips. Daddy have his way with you?" he chuckled. "Did he fuck this hot little hole right? How old were you, baby boy? How old were you the first time? I bet the drunk doesn't even remember when he does it." The guard picked up pace, pounding into Mickey with brutal intensity. Something changed...the angle or....something. Mickey's cries turned into ragged little moans that he muffled in the pillow.</p><p>A hand reached down and brushed his crotch before a harsh bark of laughter filled his ears. "There you go. Fuck yourself on my cock, fag. Pretend I'm your daddy....oh fuck...say it...call me daddy."</p><p>Mickey wanted the man to plunge the knife into the back of his head and end it already. He didn't want to like it, but he began to move as the man instructed. Still, he hadn't said a word, ashamed that he felt a spark of desire each time his dick grazed the sheets....ashamed that there was something inside him that made this feel so damn good.</p><p>"Fucking say it or I'll make this ten times worse for you...I'll catch you in the showers and fuck you in front of the other boys. I'll let them hear you moaning like a bitch."</p><p>"Daddy," Mickey grumbled.</p><p>"Again..."</p><p>"Daddy," he squeaked as waves of pleasure coursed through him. Mickey was...numb...numb to the thrusts that tore him open further....numb to the scorching hot liquid that forced it's way into his guts....numb to the sweat that dripped onto the side of his face ...numb to the wet patch on his sheets.</p><p>Only one thing was certain for Mickey... He never wanted anyone to touch him ever again.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Faint Light</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The gate opened and two guards handed over a bag with his belongings. Mickey rustled through the plastic and quirked an arched brow at the two rent-a-cops. "Where the fuck is my other shoelace?" he barked. "Ain't no way I walked in here with only one." The guard shrugged and shoved him away. Mickey dropped his sneakers to the ground and wiggled his toes inside, curling his lip when a pale toe poked out of a hole in his sock. For a moment he even considered looking for his father as he slipped on the jacket Ian had given him. "Don't miss me too much while I'm gone, assholes," Mickey scuffed as he strolled down the street.</p><p>Three months had turned into six for fighting...and six had turned into ten. It wasn't his fault...not exactly. Some punk thought Mickey was some sort of sniveling kid he could push around, so Mickey shoved a fucking spoon into his eyesocket. The eyeball popped out and rolled across the floor with a sickening squelch. Served him right as far as Mickey was concerned. If Juvie taught him anything it was that there was a natural order to things. Those who didn't do the fucking got fucked and Mickey Milkovich was no one's bitch...not anymore. He was nearly to the South Side when a ratty old coupe pulled to a stop at the curb. Frank Gallagher leaned out of the passenger window while his coked up wife turned down the radio. "The fuck do you want, Frank?"</p><p>"Where's your father?"</p><p>"Like I give a shit," Mickey snapped. "Be lucky you're lookin' for him and not the other way around. Why? Who's askin'?"</p><p>Frank leaned further out the window and puked all over the side of the car. The bitch in the driver's seat started yapping, but Mickey wasn't paying any attention. Once Frank stopped heaving, he climbed out of the car and hobbled over. Sweat stains soaked the fabric of his yellowed shirt and a dark patch was evident on his leg where he had pissed himself. "I need some money. Not a lot...just enough to get Fiona and the kids something to eat. He's a father, so he gets it."</p><p>Yeah...riiight. As if Frank Gallagher would do anything for anyone besides himself out of the kindness of his heart. "How much?"</p><p>"Eighty bucks?"</p><p>"Can't feed a family off of eighty bucks, dipshit. Nice try. You're just lookin' to score," he said accusingly. "Take me to your house and I'll give you five dollars AND I'll tell you where to find my pops."</p><p>"Deal."</p><p>Mickey climbed in the car and rode a few blocks with the Gallaghers. The car slowed to a stop far enough away from thw house that no one would have noticed. Cowards. He slapped a five dollar bill in Frank's hand and shouted, "Check the pool hall." His foot slipped out of his sneaker as he stepped out onto the curb. Mickey cursed under his breath and limped up to the front door of the Gallagher house. It opened before he could knock. Ian grinned from ear to ear. "Mickey!"</p><p>"Jesus Christ. Calm the fuck down, kid." Though his tone gave nothing away, Mickey felt like a million bucks. "Need a place to crash where no one will look. You still got that broke down van out back?"</p><p>"Yeah." Ian opened the door wider and Mickey stepped inside. The house smelled like PB&amp;J, laundry detergent, and shitty baby diapers. Fiona balanced a toddler on her hip as she talked on the phone with their dad. Frank hadn't been home for weeks from the sound of things. Ian helped Mickey sneak out back after Lip hurried upstairs. The van door pulled open with a rumble and a rusty squeak.</p><p>"How was Juvie?"</p><p>"Shit."</p><p>"What do you mean?" Ian asked as he fished around for a stale pack of cigarettes and handed one to Mickey.</p><p>"The food was shit, the people were shit, and my public attorney was shit."</p><p>Ian chuckled and pressed the end of a cigarette to his mouth to light it. He offered to light Mickey's, but Mickey reached out with trembling fingers and took the one from Ian's mouth. He swallowed thickly, feeling a bead of sweat trickle down his spine as he took a long drag. Bitter smoke filled his lungs before curling out of his nostrils. Ian stared at his lips for much longer than Mickey thought the ginger boy was aware of. Fifteen heartbeats. That was how long it took for Ian to meet his gaze once more. "Have you ever kissed a girl?" Ian asked suddenly.</p><p>"Yep."</p><p>"Who?!"</p><p>"Tracy Geyser," Mickey answered. "And Joanne Wesley. Got a blowjob from Tracy's mom too."</p><p>"Gross."</p><p>Yeah...Ian was right. It was gross. Mickey wasn't sure why no one cared. If he had been a girl, the cops would have arrested the pervert. If he had been a girl in Juvie...someone would have helped him... but no one seemed to care whenever a guy was raped. Especially if the guy was Mickey. It was like the world had come up with a fucked up rule that said Mickey Milkovich needed to be punished.</p><p>"Your birthday is coming up again," Ian mentioned shyly. "What do you want?"</p><p>"Don't buy me shit."</p><p>"Then lets hang out," the ginger kid suggested. "We can do it here. Just the two of us. We can eat snacks and-"</p><p>"No."</p><p>"Why not?"</p><p>"Because I don't want to. My birthday was shit last year and I don't want a repeat. Just drop it." Mickey felt like the world's biggest loser when Ian looked like someone had kicked his puppy. Fuck. Those big, sad eyes were too much to handle.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. I Hate You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Fiona seemed nice, but she was a terrible cook. Mickey scarfed down a handful of lumpy mashed potatoes, shivering in disgust whenever he bit into a glob of artoficial potato powder. Still beat the food behind bars, so he wasn't complaining. The only thing he would change was Ian staring at him like a weirdo. Mickey wasn't used to anyone paying him much attention -let alone stalking him from less than a foot away. "Stop starin' or I'll kick your ass," he muttered around a mouthful of dry chicken. "Got anythin' better to do with your time other than watch me?"</p><p>Ian shrugged. "Only a matter of time before mom leaves again. Lip said she shows up, gets pregnant, and then leaves when she can't handle things."</p><p>"At least your mom knows you exist." Mickey regretted thise words as soon as they left his mouth.</p><p>"I never met your mom."</p><p>"Good."</p><p>Ian crawled closer. He leaned his back against the wall of the van beside Mickey and stretched his legs out. Though Mickey was taller than him now, there was no doubt in his mind that Ian would grow like a fucking weed. "Tell me about her?"</p><p>"What's there to tell? She was a hooker. Dad got so drunk that he dragged her down to Vegas and got married. Her folks were pretty loaded, so Pops figured he could at least get some of her money," Mickey explained. "The parents made them sign a prenuptial or some shit like that. Dad was pissed, but he couldn't afford a lawyer to divorce her. Didn't stop him from fucking her. Bitch pushes out a bunch of kids that dad can't afford and starts hearin' voices in her head about aliens. Dad sends her off to the madhouse and collects the checks."</p><p>Ian nodded along with his story. Never once did Mickey see pity or judgement in his eyes. "We have a lot in common."</p><p>"Only I don't have a Lip and Fiona lookin' after me," Mickey hissed. He shoved aside the half-eaten food. No longer feeling hungry. "Every time I see one of you Gallagher brats runnin' around, I get so pissed off."</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>Mickey tackled Ian and pinned him down. There was no fear in his expression, only confusion. "I hate you. I hate you and your entire family because, even though you guys are fucked up.....you can still smile without gettin' your ass beat. You can laugh and play, go to school, do homework, and have friends. You got a good thing with Fiona. If you ever fuck that up, I'll give you a beatin'."</p><p>Ian licked his lips. Mickey hadn't realized just how close their faces were until their noses brushed. He looked at Ian with a heavy lidded gaze, memorizing the perfection of his skin and raspberry shade of his lips. He was like an angel -unsoiled by the rest of the world. Mickey truly hated him for it. He had never known the pain of someone fucking him or the heartbreak that came when they decided they didn't want him anymore. Ian leaned forward as if to kiss Mickey and panic seized his mind.</p><p>His back hit the floor of the van and Mickey pulled at the neck of his shirt, trying to breathe as darkness swam in his vision. He heard Ian's voice like a whisper at the end of a tunnel. Mickey leapt out of the van and ran as fast as he could. His shoes fell off and the frozen pavement burned his feet, chasing away the fear and the memories. Ian hurried after him, slipping on the ice and hitting his head. Mickey stopped....he looked back and cursed loudly before lifting Ian into his arms. He carried the frail boy to the Gallagher house and knocked on the door. Fiona answered with a shriek.</p><p>"What the hell did you do to him?! Fucking Milkovichs!"</p><p>"I didn't do shit. He fell."</p><p>"Right! Yeah, I bet he did that on his own, huh? You probably pushed him down because you're a worthless bully like the rest of your family." Fiona slammed the door in Mickey's face. Not so nice after all. He shoved his hands in his pockets and trudged home, forgetting about his shoes or the coat Ian had given him. Inside of the house was just as cold as outside just without the wind. Mickey ran up to his room and slammed the door. He laid diagonally across his bed and dozed off for a few hours.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>One week later...</strong>
</p><p>He didn't know whether to visit Ian or to just forget about him....actually, forgetting Ian Gallagher was impossible. Mickey saw him everywhere, giving him a confused puppy look that made his heart clench painfully. Wasn't like he was gay or anything. He just wanted a friend. Ian was the closest thing he ever had to a friend. It was nothing more than that. It couldn't be. Not in their neighborhood. Being a fag meant a knife to the gut or a bullet in the brain.</p><p>He turned the knob of the shower and prayed for hot water. No luck. Mickey climbed in anyway and started washing up. Someone in the house blasted Death Metal so loud that he hadn't heard the bathroom door open. But a shadow eclipsed him from the otherside of the curtain. Mickey stood up straight and breathed deeply, letting the fumes from the freezing water numb his body. The sound of a belt hitting the floor made his skin crawl. Mickey tilted his head back and scraped his jagged nails down his arms hard enough to draw blood. From the strange motion of his father's arm, Mickey knew exactly what he was doing. Shuddered moans and animalistic growls reverberated off of the tiles.</p><p>Splashes of cum sprayed the shower curtain and a hand reached out to grab him. Mickey pressed himself against the wall and squeezed his eyes shut. He began to shake with terror, trembling like the last leaf to fall in Autumn. The brush of fingers against his abdomen caused Mickey to let out a startled scream. His father retreated quickly, closing the bathroom door as Mickey slid to the bottom of the bathtub. He pulled his knees to his chest and cried. The cold spray battered him in the side of the head until Mickey's mscles began to cramp.</p><p>The water turned off and he stood.up on unsteady legs, drying himself with a towel haphazardly before pulling on dirty clothes. Mickey ran out the front door as quickly as he could. His damp skin shined in the sun as he raced down to the Gallagher house. Mickey wasted no time climbing up to the second story window and crept inside. Ian lifted his head from his pillow with a scowl. "Mickey Milkovich?" he whispered.</p><p>"Yeah, who the fuck else would it be."</p><p>"Why are you here?" Ian yawned. "Lip will kill you if he hears you."</p><p>"I...can I stay here? In the van, I mean."</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>"What do you mean?" Mickey asked impatiently.</p><p>Ian sat up and rubbed his eyes. "Get out of here before I tell Fiona."</p><p>Those words hit him like a ton of bricks. "What? I thought we were friends. You told me-"</p><p>"You're always so mean to me. Why would I be your friend?" Ian stood up and shoved him towards the window. "Get out of here, Milkovich. Go.mooch off of someone else."</p><p>"You don't remember?...what about my birthday, asshole?" The prickle of unshed tears stung behind his eyelids. Mickey held them at bay, but the look of utter shock on Ian's face was like getting punched in the nuts.</p><p>"Your birthday? I don't know when your birthday is, Mickey. I don't even know if we've ever talked before now."</p><p>"Fuck," Mickey climbed back out the window. "You must have really hit your head hard." He swallowed past the lump in his throat and stole a quick kiss from the red-haired boy. "I won't ever do that again. I forgive you....but I won't ever kiss you until you remember when my birthday is." He slipped down the side of the house and wandered the city for the rest of the night.</p><p>Mickey swore off two things that day: kissing and showers.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. I'm Not Like You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Pop's lookin' for you."</p><p>Mickey did pull ups on the doorframe of his bedroom as Iggy passed through the hall. He dropped back onto his feet and used the bottom of his shirt to wipe away the sweat on his face, smearing around the ever-present dirt streaks that obscured his features. Mickey patted himself dry and headed downstairs in search of his father. Terry Milkovich sat at the table with a gun in his hands and a bloody rag in his lap. "Mikhailo Aleksandr Milkovich," his father barked. "What did I tell you about sneaking out at night?"</p><p>Mickey stopped in his tracks. He lowered his head and kept quiet. The empty bottle of whiskey on the floor told him the conversation wouldn't end well for him whether he answered the question or not. Mandy glanced over at him from where she sat on the couch, an empathetic look in her eyes that made his stomach turn. She knew. She knew about the things Terry did to Mickey...things that were better off staying in the back of his mind. And she'd keep her mouth shut ifshe knew what was good for her. Unlike the guard that had stolen his virginity, his dad never fucked him. No, Mickey was nothing but a warm mouth for his dad to use when he was too drunk to get hard for the mewling hookers he banged.</p><p>"I asked you a question, boy."</p><p>"I was doin' a job last night, remember?" Mickey scuffed. "Made you ten grand and got a fuck ton of guns off of that Puerto Rican prick down the block. Not like I get anything to show for it."</p><p>"You're breathin', that's enough to be grateful for."</p><p>Mickey scuffed and opened the refrigerator, pulling a carton of orange juice from the fridge before gulping doen the last of it. He dropped the carton in the trash, smacked his brother upside the head, and snatched a gun from the closet. "Fuck off, I got a job to do." Mickey pulled his ratty old jacket shut, missing the one he had gotten from Ian a few years back, but he had outgrown it a long time ago. No one knew the jacket still hung in his closet like some sort of fucked up shrine. Even three years later, it was still the best birthday gift he had ever recieved.</p><p>The black truck pulled up to his house with a sputter and a jolt. Mickey shook his head to free his mind from thoughts of Ian Gallagher. He slid into the backseat and loaded the gun with clean slugs before pulling on his mask. They drove to Koreatown near Albany Park. The truck stayed running while Mickey and his cousins kicked down the front door of a dry cleaning service. He flipped the safety, pulled back on the hammer, and leveled the gun at the shopkeeper's chest. His cousins cleaned out the register as he kept an eye on the owners. Once the bags were full, Mickey yanked open the door and hauled ass towards the truck. He heard the sound of a shotgun cocking just seconds before sirens blared from down the street. Mickey dodged the first shot, ducking behind a parked car as the truck peeled off down the road. "Fuck! I'll kill them for this."</p><p>Mickey was surrounded by cop cars. He squeezed the trigger, laying down some coverfire before he dashed down the alley. The police pursued on foot. He made it three blocks away and then was tackled by Tony. "Let me go, pig!"</p><p>"Just calm down, Milkovich. You'll be lucky if you don't get hauled off to prison!"</p><p>"Oink, oink, bitch!" His face was slammed into the ground as two more officers jumped on top of him. They jerked him to his feet and tossed him into the back of a squad car.  Blood poured down Mickey's nose, dripping onto his shirt and the seat beneath him. The cops bagged up the pistol and the mask and he shipped off to the police station where he was cuffed to a bench. "One of you dickless pigs better call my father."</p><p>"He told us to keep you."</p><p>"Liar."</p><p>"Actually," Tony sighed. "He refuses to answer the phone or the door, so you're going back to juvie until we can get a social worker to investigate."</p><p>"I'm fifteen, jackass, I'm not a kid."</p><p>"In the eyes of the court, you're still a minor."</p><p>The last place Mickey wanted to go was back to juvie. He yanked at the cuffs until they rubbed him raw, breaking the skin until his hands were soaked in blood. The pain kept him grounded, kept him from returning to the place in his mind where his face was smothered in a sweaty pillow and a fat rent-a-cop was pounding into him. Mickey squeezed his eyes shut, breathing through the anger and nausea inside of him. "How long?"</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"How long am I lookin' at?" he asked.</p><p>"If I had to guess...you're looking at two years at the very least. The gun you were carrying had the serial number scratched off and was used in a string of armed robberies even before you were arrested with it." Tony pulled a chair over and sat in front of Mickey. "But...I could work out a deal."</p><p>"Why the fuck would you do somethin' like that?"</p><p>"You're a product of the neighborhood you grew up in and the father that raised you," Tony explained. "It causes you to make some bad decisions. Not all of them are excused, but I know you didn't deserve what happened to you in-"</p><p>"Shut the fuck up." Mickey hated that his voice cracked. His eyes burned and he wrenched his hands in the cuffs, causing a fresh wave of blood to trickle onto the bench. "How the fuck do you know about what happened to me?"</p><p>"I read your file. There was a note about a possible assault in the medical report. After I checked the doctor's findings, it was all but confirmed."</p><p>"It's none of your business. You had no right..." A tear fell from his eyes and he wiped it away with his shoulder. "What do I gotta say to lessen the sentence?"</p><p>"Tell me where you got the gun. We bust the guy and I'll make a discreet recommendation to some trusted acquaintances. They won't know you were the one who said anything. I'll take the gun from evidence, wipe the prints, and get it in the weapons bust."</p><p>Mickey nodded. "You ain't bad for a dirty cop."</p><hr/><p>The halls smelled the same. Like damp stone, bad Indian food, and disinfectant all at once. Mickey carried his shit to the cell and dropped it on his bed. Someone cleared their throat on the bottom bunk. He never wanted a roommate before, but what the hell. Mickey glanced down, intending to haze the fresh meat, but found a skinny dude checking out his junk instead. "The fuck you lookin' at?" he snapped. Freckles batted his eyelashes up at Mickey as a sultry smirk curled on his lips.</p><p>"I'm Josh." A thin hand lifted to offer a handshake. Long, elegant fingers beckoned him, but Mickey knocked the hand out of the way. Josh picked up Mickey's bag and read the nametag. "Nice to meet you, Mikhailo Milkovich."</p><p>"Mickey," he barked before snatching his bag from his roommate's hand. "And don't touch my shit."</p><p>Josh dropped onto his bunk with a grin like the Cheshire Cat. He crossed his legs and eyed Mickey with appreciation. "So, you're the famous Mickey. I've heard a lot about you. People said you were scrawny, but you look fine to me."</p><p>"You some sort of faggot?!"</p><p>Josh nodded with a very <em>duh</em> expression. It was a wonder the hairless little twink hadn't been killed yet. "I'm a fag, queer, Nancy, homo...whatever you want to call me. You should try it sometime. You might enjoy it."</p><p>Mickey's face flushed. He glanced around to make sure no one was within earshot. "What makes you think I haven't?"</p><p>Mischief flashed in the depths of Josh's blue eyes. "Aren't you a bag of surprises, Mickey Milkovich..."</p><p>"How'd you get in here?"</p><p>"My father caught me dressing in drag and beat my ass, so I stabbed him eight times. I would have stabbed him a few more times, but I was sort of stopped by my brother."</p><p>"You in here long?"</p><p>"Until I turn eighteen, then I go to trial for murder," Josh said as if he were bored with the conversation. "You?"</p><p>"I got a year inside. Another two on probation. Robbery."</p><p>Josh pulled his shirt over his head, rumpling his short brown curls, and knelt on his bed. He glanced over his shoulder at Mickey, showing off an expansion of pale, creamy skin as he picked up a sketchbook and pencil. "Can I draw you, Mickey?"</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>"I love your face," Josh replied with a shrug. A dimple flashed in his cheek and he slid his tongue along his perfect white teeth. Mickey felt his cock twitch. "And I bet your body looks good under that uniform, too."</p><p>"Fuck you."</p><p>"If you want," Josh purred as he settled on his bed with the sketchbook. "Look, I won't ask too many questions about your life or pretend we're friends. All I want is to have fun. Life is too short and I want my art to tell my story. Maybe it'll inspire other future serial killer delinquents to kill their fathers."</p><p>"You're twisted."</p><p>"A little."</p><p>There it was. A girly giggle that made Mickey grimace. Like it wasn't bad enough that his roommate was a fag, did the guy have to advertise it? "Whatever. Sketch me, paint me, do whatever...but don't touch me."</p><p>"I won't...unless you ask me to."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Like One of Your French Girls</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This is pure smut. Enjoy. Mickey gets to know his new roommate. Lots of homophobic slurs and graphic detail, but if you read the tags and made it this far in the story....</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The top bunk trembled as Mickey stroked his cock beneath the blanket. Spit glided his movements, causing him to shudder. He tossed his other arm over his face and bit his lip to keep quiet. Heat coiled in his gut as sparks of pleasure raced up his spine. Mickey twisted his hand near the tip of his cock and tickled the slit with his finger. Precum oozed down his shaft, coating his hand in thick, sticky liquid. The bunk jostled and his eyes flew opwn, hand stilling near the base of his throbbing erection.</p><p>Josh perched himself on the sink, sketchbook in hand as he reached inside of his pants. Mickey licked his lips and wondered how big the tall, skinny faggot was. The faint light from the hallway cast a warm halo around Josh's perfect face as the shadows of the bars sharpened his features. A trail of spit fell from Josh's lip, hitting the flushed head of his prick that poked out of the waistband of his pants. Shiny lips curled into that infuriating smile Mickey had begun to think was hot as hell. Josh pushed his pants down further, trapping them beneath his balls as he stroked himself lazily. Mickey practically drooled on himself when a thick, long cock smacked against alabaster abs.</p><p>His own cock was short and thin, but bigger than average despite rumors. Josh's pencil scratched across the page of his sketchbook as he watched Mickey fuck the tight circle of his fist. Mickey threw the covers off, giving Josh a good look at his naked body. Genuine lust sparkled in those big blue eyes. Mickey had never had anyone want him....everyone wanted to hurt him and use him, but they never <em>wanted </em>him. Josh set the sketchbook aside and unfolded his long limbs, standing in the light to give Mickey a show.</p><p>Those ugly gray pants hit the floor and Josh turned his back to Mickey. Slender shoulders, narrow hips, and a plump ass that he wanted to sink his teeth into. Josh rustled his brown curls and gave a dimpled smile as he sauntered over to the beds. He climbed up onto Mickey's, careful not to touch him. Hard cock bouncing between them as he came face to face with Mickey's hard dick. The mind of a killer hid behind the face of an angel who had a body made for sin.</p><p>"May I?" Josh whispered in the darkness of their cell.</p><p>Mickey nodded slowly. He braced himself for pain...anger....but none came. Those warm, elegant fingers wrapped around his cock as plush lips slid over the weeping tip. Mickey's hips bucked. He bent his knees and tangled his right hand into Josh's curls while the other gripped the mattress. Josh stared up at him with an expression of pure bliss, rocking his hips as he grinded against the bed. Mickey held on for dear life as Josh swallowed him into the back of his throat, moaning quietly to send vibrations coursing through Mickey's body. He bit his lip so hard that he drew blood as Josh bobbed his head rhythmically.</p><p>"Fuck..." he hissed between tightly clenched teeth. "Got a mouth on you."</p><p>His back arched off the bed as Josh moved away from his cock and worshipped his balls. Mickey shivered. He had never felt anything so fucking good in his life...until Josh moved lower and swiped his tongue along his taint. Mickey let out a soft moan before biting down on his forearm. That tongue moved down further and Mickey fought the urge to slam his legs shut. Josh took his silence as permission, pushing Mickey's knees up towards his chest and spreading him open like a whore. Shame stole his breath away. Mickey felt tears burning in his eyes, but he refused to cry. He wasn't a bitch. He wasn't like Josh or the other fags he bent over in the laundry room or the library.</p><p>But the first swipe of Josh's tongue along the crack of his ass had Mickey seeing stars. Slick heat covered his hole and sucked as that talented tongue circled his puckered flesh with firm strokes. Mickey gripped the backs of his knees and spread himself wider. That was all the permission Josh needed. He sucked, flicked, nibbled, and fucked Mickey's tight rim with his tongue. Spit pooled on the bed beneath them as Josh devoured him. Mickey reached down and stroked his cock in time with the trusts of Josh's tongue. He wanted to be fucked for real, but he didn't know how to ask.</p><p>Mickey felt a finger join josh's tongue and flinched slightly. When Josh shifted as if to move away, Mickey grabbed his hair and rolled his hips. "Don't you fuckin' dare..." That finger returned, circling his hole before sliding inside. Josh moaned as he felt the tight clench of Mickey's rectum -the sound burried between the fleshy mounds of Mickey's ass. It wasn't long before he felt the stretch of a second finger inside of him, but there was no pain...it didn't have to hurt. Mickey's breath hiccuped as Josh began to really stretch his hole, spreading his fingers and pushing them deeper until he grazed the spot inside of Mickey that made his eyes roll into the back of his head.</p><p>"Yes...f-fuck me," he whispered, barely loud enough for Josh to hear. Mickey fucked himself on his roommate's fingers, feeling his hole flutter as if his body was begging for more. Josh moved Mickey's hand out of the way and sucked the tip of his cock to get his attention. "Fuck my face," the faggot begged. "Please..."</p><p>Mickey lowered his legs and planted his feet firmly on the mattress. He gripped the back of Josh's head with both hands and shoved his dick into the queer's throat. He thrust with brutal strength, using the bed as leverage. Each backwards stroke impaled him on Josh's fingers as a third finger forced its way inside. Mickey clenched his jaw and rammed his ass down before slamming back down Josh's throat. Gurgles and squeaky springs filled the cell, but Mickey couldn't hear past the rush of blood in his ears. He was close....</p><p>He looked down the expansion of his torso and saw Josh's flushed face between his thighs. Though he couldn't talk or move his lips as he choked on Mickey's cock, there was an unmistakable smile in his eyes. Mickey stared at his roommate. So frail and beautiful...so much like Ian. His cock twitched and Josh doubled his efforts, sucking like his life depended on it. Mickey released his head and wrapped his hands around his throat, jerking himself off through the veil of flesh and muscles that milked his dick. josh released a filthy groan as a snot bubble popped out of his nose. Skilled fingers jabbed his prostate just right and Mickey came down Josh's throat with a violent snap of his hips. He held Josh down, riding out his orgasm as he painted his insides with spunk.</p><p>A sharp slap on his thigh forced him to release his roommate. Again, he expected anger and pain....not at all the smile on Josh's face as he worked his aching jaw. He pressed a kiss to Mickey's thigh and hopped off the bunk, smearing a trail of cum along Mickey's leg. "You are fucking hot," Josh panted. "I've never came that hard just from someone fucking my mouth. Kudos." He returned to his place on the sink, sketching Mickey into the late hours of the morning.</p><p>Mickey felt as if he was floating outside of his body. Floating in a place where fear didn't exist.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Sweet Hell</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The next chapter will begin to follow the events of the show. More smut in this chapter. Enjoy!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mickey lifted his head from beneath his pillow and cracked open his left eye. Either someone was skinning a cat or Josh decided to wake him up with an impromptu pop medly. Mickey scowled, blinking past the crust in his eyes as Josh danced around the cell.</p><p>"I've been hearing your heartbeat inside of me. I keep your photo right beside my bed. Livin' in a world of fanticies, I can't get you out of my head," Josh sang loudly, bopping along to a beat only he could hear. Once he caught Mickey watching, he grabbed the hairbrush from his shelf and sang into it like a microphone. "I've been waiting for the phone to ring all night. Why you want to make me feel so good? I got a love of my own. Shouldn't get so hung up on you! I remember the way that we touched. I wish I didn't like it so much!"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div class="ujudUb">
  <p>"If you don't shut up, I'll murder you."</p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p>"Don't be so grumpy! Everyone likes Whiney Houston," Josh snorted.</p>
  <p>"Who?"</p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p>Mickey's question managed to catch Josh off guard. He pressed a hand to his chest as a look of genuine shock and horror appeared on his face. "Who is WHITNEY HOUSTON?! You uncultured swine! I'm so offended. That's like asking who Madonna or Cher is."</p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p>"What the fuck are you talkin' about?"</p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p>"How do you not know about 80s pop icons? Have you been living under a rock?" Josh smacked Mickey on the butt with his sketchbook as Mickey climbed down from his bunk. "I'm talking about music, Mary."</p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p>"What you were just doin' wasn't music and don't fuckin' call me Mary, bitch."</p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p>"Ooo I love it when you get all alpha male." Josh tucked a pencil behind his ear and snickered as he leaned against the iron bars. "So, who's Ian?"</p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p>"The fuck are you talkin' about?" Mickey snapped.</p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p>"You said his name in your sleep. Boyfriend?"</p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p>He shook his head and grabbed Josh by the front of his shirt. "What's the matter with you, huh? Some kind of retard?! Don't ever fuckin' say somethin' like thay!" Mickey hated himself almost as mich as he feared someone finding out about him and blabbing to his family. He slammed Josh against the wall for good measure before releasing him. It was annoying as all hell that the cocky smile on his face still hadn't faltered.</p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p>"It's alright, sunshine. I had my share of straight-but-curious hookups, I know how this works. One time, I fucked this big beefy football player from Wisconsin-"</p>
  <p>"Do you ever shut up?" Mickey pulled on his shirt and stomped out of the cell. He flopped into a chair beside one of the guys he had been friendly with the last time he was locked up. Mickey pulled a cigarette from his pocket and lit the end. "Got that money you owe me?"</p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p>Emanuel shook his head. "I'll have it tonight, Mickey."</p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p>"You better."</p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p>"Fuck the fairy yet?" Emanuel asked suddenly. "I heard he plays hard to get."</p>
  <p>"Do I look like a fag to you?" Mickey kicked his feet up on the table and flipped off the guards as they passed. He played a few rounds of cards and gambled for cigarettes before it was time for supper. Mickey sat alone, shoveling down the food on his tray as fast as he could so he didn't have to taste it. Josh sat with...Mickey looked around for his roommate, but he didn't see him anywhere. He finished his meal with a shrug and headed back to his cell while everyone else piled into the showers.</p>
  <p>A guard stepped out of the cell in front of him with a tray of food, shouldering past Mickey. "I eat alone," Josh explained. "My presence might cause trouble with the others, so the state decided that I should take my meals here."</p>
  <p>Mickey looked past Josh and saw three or four drawings of himself pinned to the wall. They were in great detail. Exquisite technique had been used to capture the emotions in his eyes. Mickey saw lust, fear, loneliness, and...well, he wasn't quite sure. The last sketch had been done while he was unaware. He had never seen himself like that before. "Guess you're a better artist than you are a singer," he quipped, hoping Josh hadn't taken offence. "Is this how you see me?"</p>
  <p>Josh stood up and pulled mickey over to the mirror above the sink. He leaned his chin on Mickey's shoulder and stared at their reflextion. "I see cerulean eyes with tormented shadows in their depths," Josh whispered. "A flawless porcelain complexion with a regal bone structure. I see strength and wisdom. I see determination and rebellion....you're beautiful to me, Mickey."</p>
  <p>"Beauty is for chicks." Mickey looked away in embarrassment, trying to hide the blush on his face with cool indifference. At least until he heard Josh rustling around in the corner. His roommate sifted through a bag until he pulled out a string of black balls. Each bulbous notch varied in size. Josh laid it upon his bunk along with a bottle of lube, condoms, a butt plug, a box of disposable gloves, and a weird bag with a tube at the end of it.  "What the hell is all of that?"</p>
  <p>Josh gestured to the items like that chick on Wheel of Fortune. "I'm going to give you a crash course on bottom prep," he replied with a little too much excitement. "I pulled some strings and I got us a private area for tonight."</p>
  <p>"What kind of strings?"</p>
  <p>"The kind in the shape of dicks," his roommate giggled. "O'Brien says we get five hours in his suite tonight. It'll be perfect for what I have in mind."</p>
  <p>"What makes you think I wanna go?" Mickey cocked a perfectly arched brow. "Just cause you blew the warden doesn't mean I'm obligated to go."</p>
  <p>"He's the magnate or some shit. Anyway, you don't have to show up. You'll be missing out on a night full of kinky yet educational sex that's guaranteed to rock your world, but it's totally optional." A devilish little wink was shot Mickey's way and it set his teeth on edge. He knew there was no way he had the self control to turn Josh down. Fuck.</p>
  <hr/>
  <p>It was 10:00 PM when the guard cleared his throat outside of Mickey's cell. He stood up, turned his back to the bars, and waited for the guard to cuff him. The guy looked young, maybe a couple years older than Mickey. No wonder he had fallen pray to Josh's manipulation. Mickey followed the guard down the hall and through a door that led to a private set of stairs. He glanced around, waiting for the other shoe to drop. Though Josh seemed trustworthy, Mickey was always prepared for a setup.</p>
  <p>The guard unlocked a second door and shoved Mickey into a dark room. A lamp clicked on as the cuffs were removed. Josh stood beside a double bed, shirtless with a cigarette hanging from his lip. He sauntered over to Mickey, leaned forward, and breathed smoke into his mouth. Their lips hovered barely an inch apart, connected only by heat and smoke. Josh pulled away with smile. "Glad you could make it."</p>
  <p>"Let's get this over with." He snatched the cigarette and took a long drag before stabbing it out in a neaby ashtray. Mickey tore his shirt over his head and dropped his pants without so much as a change in his expression. "What's first?"</p>
  <p>"Clean up." Josh led Mickey over to the bed and picked up the gloves and strange bag with the tube. "Take this into the bathroom and fill it with warm water. Insert the tube in your ass and squeeze the bag. Don't stop until you feel like you're ready to burst. Hold it in until you can't stand it anymore and then hold it a bit longer. Release it into the toilet. Rinse, flush, repeat. When the water is clean, hop in the shower and wash up."</p>
  <p>"I don't shower," Mickey said very matter of factly.</p>
  <p>"Then just wash your ass, pits, cock, balls, and feet. Oh! And Don't forget to brush your teeth."</p>
  <p>He scowled down at the items in Josh's hand. "Is this really necessary?"</p>
  <p>"Look," Josh sighed. "Most guys would be fine with with a quick baby wipe and a condom to keep the mess to a minimum, but you deserve better and so does your partner. Get through this and the fun stuff comes next. Promise." Josh kissed him on the cheek and walked him over to the bathroom.</p>
  <p>Once the door was shut, Mickey just stood there for several minites as he wondered what the fuck had become of his life. He huffed and got to work, following the instructions Josh repeated through the door. He didn't like the bag part. It was weird as hell, but he did feel really clean afterwards. Washing up went by quickly. Though Mickey didn't care much about what his skin looked like, he kept himself relatively clean...relatively.</p>
  <p>The bathroom door opened when he was done and Mickey walked over to the bed. He stretched out on his stomach, a lock of inky black hair falling over his brow. Josh grabbed his hips and lifted, shoving a pillow under him so his dick wasn't crushed against the bed and his hips were angled where his roommate wanted them. "This the fun part?" he grumbled.</p>
  <p>"Oh yeah...and don't be afraid to tell me what you want or moan."</p>
  <p>"Fuck you."</p>
  <p>Josh pressed a kiss to Mickey's shoulder. "No, I'll be fucking you."</p>
  <p>Warm hands caressed Mickey's back, massaging away the tension in his muscles. He hummed quietly and shivered when his knees were nudged apart. Lube drizzled down his crack and trailed ticklishly down his balls. Josh had even thought to heat it up a bit. The consideration was more than appreciated. Mickey felt fingers at his hole and licked his lips. He curled his hands in the bedsheets and held on. </p>
  <p>"Breathe, Mickey." Josh pressed against his hole, rubbing firm circles against his rim until the muscles relaxed. A finger slid to the second knuckle before Mickey clenched with a breathy moan on his lips. He breathed deeply, praying to whoever the fuck would listen that the monsters in his mind wouldn't ruin this for him. Josh's hand on his thigh broke him free from his thoughts and Mickey felt the rest of that finger enter his body. He bit doen on his lip and rocked backwards. A second finger brushed his hole, rubbing and prodding until it grazed his prostate.</p>
  <p>"Stop teasin' me, bitch."</p>
  <p>Josh bit down on his ass cheek and Mickey reached back to smack his roommate's shoulder before resuming his position. "You ready for more?"</p>
  <p>"I ain't a girl. Stop seducin' me and fuck me already," he snapped. "Come on-" Mickey's words faded into a broken sob as Josh pushed the first bead into his ass. The sweet burn of his muscles stretching was exactly what Mickey had needed. A second bead pressed firmly against his asshole. "More...please. Goddamm it....more." The second bead was bigger and harder to take, but his hole swallowed it up and clenched down on the indruding object.</p>
  <p>"Good, huh? You don't have to do this every time...I just thought you might like it. Wait till I start pulling them out," Josh whispered hotly into Mickey's ear. Nails scraped along his back as the beads dangled between his legs. His cock was hard as a rock, dribbling onto the towel Josh had laid down beforehand. A third bead teased his entrance, sparking forbidden heat to coil in his gut. Mickey nodded and breathed through the burn.</p>
  <p>"I...c-can't take no more." Mickey had never heard his voice so rough.</p>
  <p>The first tug on the beads was almost too much. He felt them shifting inside of him, caressing against his inner walls as his muscles flexed around them. The largest bead stretched his hole obscenely, bulging outward as Josh bent forward to trace his tongue around the bit of black peeking from his puffy rim. Disgusting, vile slurping sounds filled his ears. The ball popped out of his ass, causing Mickey to moan louder than he intended. "Oh...fuck...slow...go slow. Holy shit."</p>
  <p>The second ball tugged on his insides, peeking out of his hole as the last one had. But Josh didn't go slow. He yanked the bead out, shocking Mickey with the unexpected pull. "That's it, baby. Let me hear you."</p>
  <p>Mickey sobbed and whimpered like a bitch, but he loved it. For the first time in his miserable life he felt free. The last ball was pulled just as slowly as the first. Josh licked around his hole, fucking Mickey with the ball and his tongue before licking a stripe from his ass to the tip of his cock. Mickey nearly came right then and there, but Josh pulled out the bead.</p>
  <p>
    <em>Smack! Smack! Smack!</em>
  </p>
  <p>Josh's palm slapped Mickey's gaping hole in rapidfire succession. Mickey's jaw dropped and a fresh dribble of cum leaked onto the towel. His ass was puffy and swollen, flushed and sensitive. "Please...fuck me, Josh."</p>
  <p>His roommate knelt behind him with a cheeky little laugh and pressed the tip of his engorged cock against Mickey's hole. Josh's dick sank into his depths, reaching a place the beads hadn't. He began to fuck Mickey harder than he had ever been fucked before. His ass gave an appreciative squelch and slurp as if it were sucking Josh's big cock like a whore's mouth.</p>
  <p>"You like that? I knew you would. From the moment I saw you, I knew you were a kinky little slut just waiting to come out of that tough guy shell of yours. Fuck, Mickey....your ass is so hot. Squeezing me like you want me to stay inside of you forever." Josh pushed up into a squat behind Mickey and deepened his strokes.</p>
  <p>"Ugh...fuck. I'm gonna cum..."</p>
  <p>"That's it. Cum all over my cock. Tell me how it feels."</p>
  <p>"So good...it's so good," Mickey moaned. As he approached the brilliant crescendo, Josh angled his thrusts. The head of his cock zeroed in on Mickey's prostate and pounded it relentlessly, forcing him over the edge. Teeth sank into Mickey's shoulder as bright light exploded behind his eyelids. Josh pulled out, jerking off until he came all over Mickey's back.</p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p>"After you clean up and stretch, fill your ass with lube and plug up so you can fuck throughout the day without having to do it twice."</p>
  <p>"Still teachin' me?"</p>
  <p>"Yeah, so you can teach Ian a few things when you get out."</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Temptation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ian and Mickey reunite is a pretty hot way. Though the first time they bang in the show is pretty special, i like the idea of Mickey riding lol enjoy.</p><p>Again, this is an alternate telling of the Gallavich plot in the show, not a play by play.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mickey picked up the box of art supplies his roommate had leeched out of one of the guards and used it to smash the new stereo. The endless wailing of an over-paid, glitter sniffing dickhead was cut off instantly. Josh clapped slowly with that knowing smile on his face. Mickey couldn't help but smile back. He bit his lip shyly and leaned forward to press a kiss to Josh's dimpled cheek. "Write me, asshole. You're my best friend. And don't fuckin' kill anyone while I'm gone."</p><p>"I'll miss you, Milkovich," Josh purred as he traced a finger along Mickey's jaw. "Two and a half years in this shithole and now I have to let you leave the nest. Come visit me, baby bird."</p><p>"I would...but people would talk."</p><p>"Fuck 'em," Josh replied with a shrug.</p><p>"You probably would. Just keep your mouth shut and pick up a pencil for somethin' other than doodlin'."</p><p>Josh rolled his eyes and ripped a sheet of paper off of his wall. He folded it up tight, tucking it into Mickey's hand before pulling him in for a hug. A guard banged on the bars of their cell and they separated quickly. Mickey hurried out of the room, cut down the hall, and rushed through processing. They handed him his shit and he stepped into the light of day...it smelled like homeless dudes and hella fishy from the river. Gray skies above mirrored the turmoil in his heart. Not even Mandy had cared enough to pick him up.</p><p>Mickey shook his head and walked home. Luckily, his father was out of the house with his cousins. Honestly, Mickey wasn't exactly sure how many of the shitheads he grew up with were his brothers or his cousins...or both. He snorted just as the front door burst open. Mandy stormed upstairs with a look of vengeful fire in her eyes. "Fucking Ian Gallagher!!!!"</p><p>He had been home for all of two seconds...</p><p>The world stopped spinning for a moment. Ian's name 0layed on repeat in his mind as he finally grasped what Mandy had said. Mickey gripped the counter until his knuckles turned white. He scrubbed a filthy hand over his face before following his sister upstairs. "Nice to see you too," he drolled sarcastically. "Fuck you talkin' about firecrotch for?"</p><p>"He...raped me."</p><p>"Liar." Mickey slammed the door, causing Mandy to jump. He grabbed his sister by the arm and looked her in the eye. "You better be real fuckin' sure about that. Those are some serious accusations you're throwin' around, Mandy. Now, tell the fuckin' truth before I go kill someone."</p><p>"He didn't get far, but he tried. You gonna do something or not?"</p><p>"I just got out," he sneered. "One last time to tell the truth....did Ian Gallagher try to force himself on you?" Mickey squeezed her arm to get her attention. Mandy yanked her arm out of his grasp and scampered off to the bathroom. He opened the top drawer of his dresser and slipped his pistol into the waistband at the small of his back, leaving behind the bullets in the old ashtray. Two ugly bastards stood outside in the backyard. Mickey pasted on a false smile and smacked his cousin on the shoulder. "Come take a walk with me."</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>"Somebody fucked with my sister, that's why!" Mickey swallowed thickly as they grabbed a baseball bat and a rusty pipe. They rode down to the Kash &amp; Grab. The neighborhood was just as miserable as it was when Mickey got locked up. His lip curled in disgust....at least until he spotted Ian through the window. Tufts of red hair fell over Ian's forehead. Fuck. The kid was so pale he was nearly transparent. Mickey jumped out of the car and shoved his way into the convenience store. "Ian Gallagher!"</p><p>Ian took off near the back of the store. Mickey gave chase, praying to himself that Ian dodged them. He slammed into a door. Everything happened in a blur. One minute he was pounding on the door and in the next he sent his cousins into the alley to find Ian. Mickey watched their backs as they raced out the door. He hesitated...</p><p>"He isn't in there anymore," Kash stammered. Mickey ignored him and pressed his ear to the door. He pretended that he could hear Ian's hearbeat through the wood. Every fiber of his being screamed for him to break the fucking door down.</p><p>"Give us a minute."</p><p>"What? I can't do that-"</p><p>"I'm not gonna hurt him," Mickey insisted quietly before turning his attention back to the door. "Ian? Ian, it's Mickey...look, I don't know if you remember me or not...but I'm more than just some thug tryin' to give you a beatin'. I promised my roommate in juvie that I'd try to talk to you...try to get you to remember that we were friends once." The handle on the door jiggled. It opened a second later as Ian poked his head out.</p><p>"You've been in Juvie for a long time, Mickey. You and I were never friends."</p><p>"I can prove it," Mickey replied. "I understand if you don't want to believe it, but it's true. And I'd rather think you're the good guy I knew as a kid than to think you're the kind of guy that would try to rape my sister."</p><p>"Fuck you! I would never hurt a girl."</p><p>Mickey heard the others returning and shoved Ian into the back room. He closed the door as Kash stared at him with wide eyes and a slack jawed. "I'm gonna get my cousins outta here. But I'll be back every day until he talks to me."</p><p>Someone had to get a beatdown. If not Ian...then another Gallagher was going to taste his fist before the end of the day.</p><hr/><p>After weeks of following Ian around, trying to keep his family off of the red-head's trail, Mickey just wanted to sleep. He fell face-first onto his bed and sighed into his pillow. The house was finally empty. No footfalls down the hall or the sound of his relatives banging in every corner of the house. Mickey unfolded the sketch Josh had slipped into his hand before he left juvie. It was a realistic image of the two of them -Mickey scowling and Josh's arm around his shoulders while placing a childish kiss on his cheek.</p><p>For the first time in his life...Mickey missed being locked up. He folded the picture back up and tucked it inside of the slit he cut in his mattress. The plug in his ass was a sweet little reminder of the things he had learned from his roommate. Though the chances of him getting laid was slim to none, Mickey liked feeling stretched out and ready to get dicked down. He squeezed the muscles of his ass and shivered at the sensations that filled him.</p><p>It wasn't long before Mickey dozed off.</p><p>An hour or so later, a floorboard squeaked down the hall. He heard someone approach his room and focused on evening out his breaths. The intruder stepped closer and the shadow of a man fell over his bed. Mickey saw the guy shift on his feet and looked up into the face of Ian Gallagher. "The fuck you doin'?!" he snapped even as nerves began to flutter in his stomach.</p><p>"I didn't touch Mandy!"</p><p>"Get the fuck out, Gallagher." Mickey pushed himself off of the bed. If his father came in and saw them in his room together...Mickey shook his head, not wanting to think about Ian lying dead in a ditch somewhere. He pushed Ian tiwards the door, but the little fucker swung at him.</p><p>"You beat up Lip! He didn't do shit."</p><p>Mickey slammed Ian on the bed. Ian was quick, flipping them around and wiggling like a fucking fish out of water before Mickey finally pinned him down. His knees pressed against Ian's chest. Looking down into those beautiful eyes just inches from his dick made Mickey twitch in his jeans...something he suspected Ian saw because lust began to churn in the depths of that stunning gaze. Mickey licked his lips and smiled...little Ian had a secret. Good. He cocked his eyebrow in a silent dare and Gallagher rose to the challenge.</p><p>Ian shifted beneath him and Mickey tugged his shirt over his head. He wanted to beg the skinny fag to pound him into the mattress, but Mickey had other ideas. He stood up long enough to slide his jeans down his legs. "Don't fuckin' move," Mickey ordered. Ian had a smug little grin on his face and Mickey climbed on top of him. He grabbed Ian's hand and led it to his ass, letting him feel the base of the plug inside of him. "I'm always ready, Gallagher."</p><p>Ian gripped Mickey's underwear and shredded them along the seams before tossing it on the floor. Mickey pulled the plug free, enjoying the tickle that spread along limbs. Ian shoved his pants down and gripped his cock tightly. Mickey settled himself over Ian, holding his breath as he stared down at the angelic face of the last person he ever expected to fuck him. One harsh slam seated Ian's cock inside of Mickey. The familiar stretch and burn of taking a big cock forced a small grunt out of him. Ian threw his head back, mouth open in ecstasy as his muscles tensed.</p><p>Mickey lifted himself up, rolling his hips before impaling himself on Ian Gallagher's thick cock. It caressed along Mickey's internal walls like it was made only to fuck him. He picked up pace. The sound of flesh on flesh filled the room. Ian began to meet his thrusts, slamming into Mickey so hard that his teeth clicked. "God! Holy fuck that's some good dick..." Mickey planted his hands on Ian's chest and started to ride him hard.</p><p>"Goddamn it, Mickey!"</p><p>"That's right," Mickey snickered. He leaned down to bite Ian's ear. "Say my name, bitch." His ass bounced rhythmically, putting any stripper to shame with the way his hips snapped. Ian gripped his ass so hard that there was bound to be bruises. Mickey curled his fingers around his cock and stroked himself, loving the way Ian throbbed inside of him. He jumped up. Cum shot all over Mickey's back, nearly painting the ceiling as Mickey jerked off until he came on Ian's pale chest.</p><p>Ian dragged a finger through the spunk and sucked it clean. "I guess we have some things to talk about," Ian panted breathlessly.</p><p>"This ain't a chick flick. We don't talk after we fuck. Get out before my dad shows up and we'll talk tonight."</p><p>"Where?"</p><p>"At the bleachers."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. No Going Back</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>An arrangement is made. Not the one either of them actually wants, but it's good enough for now.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The weight of the action figure in his pocket kept Mickey from leaving. Ian was late. They never specified a time, but it was midnight and he had been waiting for four hours. Smoke leaked from between his lips as he leaned against the fence under the bleachers. An eerie glow from the end of his cigarette illuminated his harsh features as bugs buzzed around a flickering lamp post. Mickey had prepared himself for disappointment. Hell, he often was shocked when people actually lived up to their promises instead of letting him down. It just hurt that Ian was just like everyone else.</p><p>Or so he thought...</p><p>A shadow moved out the corner of his eye a second before Ian stood in front of him. "You said you had proof. Let's see it," the red-head sighed. "If I'm gone too long, Fiona might worry. She still treats me like a kid."</p><p>Mickey reached into his coat pocket and handed Ian the action figure. His cheeks were burning with embarrassment. "You gave this to me on my twelfth birthday. I used to pick on you, but that never stopped you from followin' me around like a damn puppy. Gave me a coat too and hung out with me in the back of that old van parked in your yard."</p><p>"Where's the coat?"</p><p>"I grew out of it," Mickey explained. "Been in my closet ever since. Can't bring myself to give it up."</p><p>"Why don't I remember?" Ian stared down at the toy in his hand. He stroked along the ridges and contours carved into the plastic.</p><p>"You tried to kiss me...I got scared and took off. Some sort of panic attack or whatever. You ran after me and slipped on the ice...hit your head pretty good. Fiona blamed me. I wasn't allowed to see you in the hospital, so I waited for you to get released. When I caught up with you you didn't even fuckin' remember that we knew each other."</p><p>"Yeah...I remember when you visited. That was the day you went back to juvie, right?" Ian smiled at Mickey, stealing thr air from his lungs with just one look.</p><p>"Didn't see a reason to stick around."</p><p>"And now you're back...and we...you know." Ian tucked the toy in his pocket and took a step towards Mickey. "I might not remember that we were friends back then...but we can start over. We can be friends now, if you want."</p><p>Mickey wanted to say yes even as he felt himself shaking his head. "Nah, if we're friends, then we can't fuck. If we fuck, then we can't be friends."</p><p>"Why not?"</p><p>"Because I ain't lookin' for a boyfriend, Gallagher. I'm not a fuckin' homo." Mickey felt sick to his stomach. Ian already had him twisted up something fierce. He didn't want his heart as fucked up as his head. Keeping some distance between them was better for everyone. Ian leaned forward as if to kiss him, but Mickey turned his head.</p><p>"Let me guess...fuck buddies don't kiss?"</p><p>"Somethin' like that," he snorted. "I told you that wouldn't happen until you remembered me."</p><p>"Fuck, Mickey."</p><p>"If you want..." Mickey closed the gap between them and gripped the back of Ian's neck. "So, what's it gonna be, Gallagher? We friends? Or are we fuckin'?"</p><p>Heat passed between them as their breaths deepened. Electricity crackled along Mickey's hip where Ian touched him. He quaked as a cold hand slipped under his shirt to toy with his nipple. Mickey gasped, sucking in a mouthful of Ian's warm breath. He was crowded against the fence. "This answer enough?"</p><p>"Hell no." Mickey licked along the elegant length of Ian's neck. He tasted soap and clean sweat before feeling the erratic hearbeat against his tongue. Mickey sank his teeth into the chorded muscle below Ian's jaw, causing him to whimper pathetically. "I need your words," he growled when he pulled free with a slick pop. "Tell me..."</p><p>"Fuck!"</p><p>"I guess that's answer enough." Mickey was spun around. His chest hit the fence hard, causing him to bounce back before Ian pressed up against him from behind.</p><p>"You still prepped?"</p><p>"What the fuck do you think?" Mickey chuckled. "Drop your pants and fuck me, Gallagher. There's a condom in my pocket."</p><p>"Condom?"</p><p>"I ain't gettin' fucked raw by you while you're bangin' that towelhead in the backroom," he snapped. "Get tested or we ain't fuckin' without a rubber, got it?"</p><p>Ian struggled with his belt while Mickey wiggled his ass to get his jeans down. He spread his legs and bent forward, giving Ian a nice look at the pale globes of his cheeks and the black plug that kept his hole lubed and stretched for him. Ian brushed his fingers over the plug and Mickey hissed, still a little tender from their romp earlier, but hungry for more. Ian Gallagher was the greatest high he had ever known...a deadly addiction. Mickey bit his lip as the plug was tugged until his hole stretched to the limit. Instead of pulling it free, Ian pushed it back inside to hear Mickey groan. He gripped the fence as slow, shallow pace was set. It made Mickey wish his life was different...wish that maybe there would be a time when fucking wasn't just fucking, but something more.</p><p>Dangerous thoughts for a Milkovich.</p><p>"Hurry the fuck u....oh yeah, that's it." The plug slid out of his ass, causing lube to flow like a river down his thighs. Ian wasted no time inching his meaty cock inside of Mickey. As good as it was, it wasn't enough. Mickey lifted his leg and braced his foot on the fence, bending over even more and leaving himself open for the taking. Ian gripped his shoulders with bruising strength, teasing Mickey with the slow penetration that made his knees to buckle slightly. "Jesus, how deep you tryin' to go?! You ain't diggin' for gold back there."</p><p>Startled laughter erupted from Ian. He retreated from Mickey's body until the head of his cock was snug inside his rectum. "You know, I like this...seeing my dick sliding in and out of you. Watching you take it."</p><p>Mickey thrust back, wincing as Ian's cock entered him at an uncomfortable angle. A sharp smack to his asscheek pulled him out of his lustful haze. "The fuck was that for?"</p><p>"Don't hurt yourself."</p><p>"Don't flatter yourself," Mickey retorted. "Not my fault you got a fuckin' horse dick."</p><p>"Shut up." Ian started to fuck Mickey with measured strokes. Small gasps and moans fluttered through the air as Mickey felt his muscles ripple along the length of Ian's dick in an intimate kiss. His body was like a finely tuned instrument that played only the notes that Ian composed. He felt worshipped by the thick cock violating his insides on the most beautiful way. Ian's left hand grabbed ahold of Mickey's hair and yanked his head back. "You're so tight...even though you stretched and we fucked earlier, I can still feel this ass squeezing me. God, Mickey..."</p><p>"Stop talkin' and drill my ass, Gallagher."</p><p>Deep, punishing thrusts battered Mickey into submission. He met each thrust with one of his own as if they were performing a perfect dance for an audience that didn't exist. Ian's rhythm became more erratic as he fucked Mickey like he hated him. Mickey clenched around Ian's girth and felt shockwaves of intense, pulsating pleasure as his orgasm ripped through him. Cum leaked from the tip of his cock and dripped down the chain link fence as he came untouched.</p><p>Ian gave one last heaving thrust. Mickey felt the heat of the ginger's cum even through the condom. When the taller man collapsed against his back, Mickeu shoved him away. "You wanna cuddle, go find Mr. fuckin' Taliban."</p><p>"His name is Kash, asshole."</p><p>Mickey pulled up his pants and pocketed the plug as Ian took care of the condom. "Whatever. See you around, firecrotch."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. What's Done In The Dark</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A high-pitched ding broke up the silence that had settled over the Milkovich house. Mickey lifted his head from a thin, drool stained pillow as he reached for his phone. He didn't recognize the number that texted him, but he pressed the button to open the message anyway. The pale light from the screen caused his sleep deprived eyes to water, but a smile crept over his face as he read the text.</p><p><strong>Unknown Number: </strong>Miss me yet, bitch?</p><p>Mickey quickly added his former Juvie roommate to his contact list under the name of Jailbird before typing out his response.</p><p><strong>Mickey: </strong>dnt even wanna kno how u got a fuckin phone.</p><p><strong>Mickey: </strong>Howd u get my number?</p><p><strong>Jailbird: </strong>Fairy magic. We ride rainbows, eat Skittles, queef glitter, and get magical powers from all of this fierce faggotry.</p><p><strong>Mickey: </strong>Dnt send me that shit! Fucks the matter with u?!</p><p><strong>Jailbird: </strong>Chill, Mary. Did you fuck Strawberry Shortcake or not?</p><p><strong>Mickey: </strong>None of your business who I fuck</p><p><strong>Jailbird: </strong>you totally fucked him!</p><p><strong>Jailbird: </strong>YOU WHORE! </p><p><strong>Jailbird: </strong>I &lt;3 it!!!! Was it good? ;p</p><p>Mickey rubbed filthy hands over his face as he wondered how much he should tell Josh. He trusted him...Josh was his best friend. But Mickey wasn't comfortable with ease in which the other man displayed his sexuality. It always made Mickey feel like an asshole. He picked up his phone and took a leap of faith. Besides, what were the chances of his dad ever seeing the messages anyway?</p><p><strong>Mickey: </strong>Perfect cock. Fucks hard and deep. </p><p><strong>Jailbird: </strong>Give a girl behind bars something to dream about, Mary! How big?</p><p><strong>Mickey:</strong> 9. Thick too.</p><p>He flipped his phone shut and threw back the covers. Mickey felt as if his skin was too tight to breathe properly. He shoved his feet into some ratty old sneakers before running downstairs. His father's unconscious body remained sprawled across the grimy kitchen floor. Mickey scuffed under his breath and rushed out the door. He wandered down to the Kash &amp; Grab just to fuck with the owner....but no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't stay away from Ian. The red-head flipped through a magazine behind the counter as Mickey walked in with his usual South Side swagger.</p><p>"Have you ever had a boyfriend?" Ian asked suddenly.</p><p>Mickey glanced around in a panic to see if the other aisles were empty before he spun around and pinned Ian with his furious stare. "I ain't a fuckin' homo. Don't ask me shit like that." He stomped over to the counter and lowered his voice. "You and Achbar need to keep that shit to yourselves. Fuck you doin' screwin' a married dude, anyway?"</p><p>"His name is Kash and we aren't just screwing. He buys me things and we hang out sometimes. We're boyfriends, Mickey. That means something."</p><p>"I'm sure his wife thought the same thing before he started bangin' you," Mickey chuckled. "Maybe you just get off on fuckin' straight dudes."</p><p>"I'll let you know when I find one."</p><p>The jab was said with a teasing smile, but Mickey flinched anyway. Ian made him want dangerous things...things that would get both of them killed. And yet, for a moment he felt brave. Mickey pulled out his phone and handed it to Ian. "Put your number in."</p><p>"I don't have a cellphone."</p><p>"Your boyfriend didn't get you one?"</p><p>"Too risky," Ian replied sadly bwfore something on the screen caught his attention. The ginger picked up the phone with a smile that reminded Mickey of the Joker. "Looks like I underestimated you, Milkovich." He flipped the phone around to show Mickey a picture of Josh with a raging hard on. Pale skin, brown curls, freckles, abs, and that dimpled smile that made Mickey's day filled the top half of the screen while an impressive cock filled the bottom half.</p><p>Ian set the phone on the counter and walked over to the door. Mickey heard the lock slide into place and looked up from the picture. "The fuck you doin?"</p><p>"I'll be doing you soon enough."</p><p>"Here?! You got some balls, Gallagher."</p><p>Ian grabbed the front of Mickey's shirt and dragged him into the backroom. "Who's Jailbird, Mickey?" the red-head grumbled as he pulled his shirt over his head. "You said you didn't have a boyfriend."</p><p>"He ain't my boyfriend. He's my best friend," Mickey argued as he unbuckled his belt slowly. His eyes never strayed from Ian's intense gaze.</p><p>Ian stilled, hands hovering at the button on his jeans. "I thought you don't fuck your friends?"</p><p>"I don't."</p><p>"You just said-"</p><p>"I know what I said," Mickey snapped. "He's different, ok? Josh helped me get through some real heavy shit. He never once judged me or took me for granted. He never forced me to be anythin' other than myself and he sure as fuck never turned his back on me...not even when I was an asshole and deserved it."</p><p>"I could be that for you..."</p><p>"No, you couldn't." Mickey buckled up his pants and shoved his hands into his pockets, no longer feeling up to fucking. "Look, I'm gonna be real fuckin' honest, alright? You're complicated, Gallagher. We're from the same hood, but we ain't the same. You got goals and shit...plans for the future that would be fucked if anyone knew you were a faggot. Bein' with me will get you killed and I don't need that on my conscience."</p><p>"It won't get me killed."</p><p>Mickey shook his head as he laughed bitterly. "You don't get it, do you? I can take a beatin', I can get locked up, and I can protect you from anyone findin' out about you to keep you from losin' your chances of gettin' into the army....but I can't keep my father from puttin' a bullet between your eyes. We ain't friends, Ian, and we sure as hell ain't boyfriends."</p><p>"That's your excuse? We can't be more because your father would kill me? Don't make yourself seem like some sort of ghetto hero. You're a coward."</p><p>Mickey shoved Ian aside and reached for the doorknob. "You don't know shit about me, Gallagher. Bein'...like you ain't an option for me."</p><p>Ian stepped up behind Mickey. He reached around and pulled the leather strap of his belt free from the metal clasp. Mickey's breath hitched as nimble fingers wiggled their way into his jeans. "One day, you're going to trust me like you trust him."</p><p>"You jealous, firecrotch?"</p><p>"Maybe."</p><p>Mickey felt the bulge of Ian's erection against his ass and pushed back. The heat of the taller boy's body caused Mickey to bite his lip. He reached back, running his hand along the length of Ian's dick as his jeans. "Let me suck you," he moaned, hating the desperation in his voice. "Please..."</p><p>Ian stepped back and Mickey dropped to his knees. He helped open the fly of Ian's jeans before pressing his nose into the patch of ginger curls that peeked out of the elastic band of blue underwear. Mickey breathed in the most pure smell of Ian and yanked down the fabric that trapped the throbbing cock he wanted to taste. Fingers ran through greasy locks of black hair, tugging at the strands to encourage him. Mickey's mouth filled with saliva as he dipped his head and sucked the tip of Ian's dick into his mouth. He growled in the back of his throat when he was rewarded with a small gush of salty cum. Ian's legs buckled. They stumbled until his back hit one of the shelves.</p><p>Josh's lessons played on a loop in Mickey's mind untik he gave in to temptation. He felt Ian's dick slide along the length of his tongue until it hit the back of his throat. Drool trickled out of the corners of his mouth as he breathed through his nose and swallowed, taking Ian down his throat in one fluid motion that made his own cock wet. Ian gripped the shelf behind him and gave a little thrust. "Jesus....Mick....oh, fuck..."</p><p>Mickey pulled back with a gurgle and slurp, letting Ian's dick pop out of his mouth. A flash of pink swiped across pit-slick, swollen lips as Mickey savored the taste of a man. He looked up at Ian, seeing a vast pool of lust in his cerulean gaze. Ian placed his hand on the back of Mickey's head and guided him back to his dick. Mickey pulled his arms behind his back and clasped his hands as he hollowed his cheeks, sucking with all of his might until he gagged. Ian released a broken sob, thrusting his hips in little pulses that set Mickey's blood on fire. His head bobbed as they set a pace that burned his throat in the most delicious way. For a moment, he allowed himself to drift away...to believe that he was the only peraon who had ever given Ian this sort of pleasure. But the artificial taste of latex that lingered on the dick in his mouth reminded Mickey that Ian had a boyfriend.</p><p>This was enough. It had to be.</p><p>"Holy shit, Mickey! I...I'm gonna....fuck!"</p><p>Mickey sucked as hard as he could, holding himself at the base of Ian's cock. His throat constricted as jets of cum shot against the back of his throat. Ian tried to pull away, but Mickey gripped his thighs and gulped down every drop of spunk that he milked from Ian's balls. Ian collapsed against the shelves when Mickey released him with a cough. He licked his lips and stared up at Ian Gallagher, determined to be his protector and his lover even if he could offer nothing more.</p><p>
  <em>You're nothing but a warm mouth to me.</em>
</p><p>He winced and pulled himself to his feet before leaving the back room. Mickey grabbed a Snickers on his way out of the Kash &amp; Grab. His phone beeped. Mickey flipped it open and opened a message from Josh.</p><p><strong>Jailbird: </strong>Love you, Mary. Think of me when you jerk off tonight. Send nudes :p</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Bullet For My Valentine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mickey looked down at the bullshit that cluttered the kitchen table. Stolen checks, cocaine, weed, guns, and stacks of cash. The money would go towards buying more drugs to flip, the checks would get cashed by Mandy, and the guns would get the numbers scraped before getting locked up or sold. Mickey wondered how his family was so fucking poor when they were the best criminals in the South Side. He walked around looking like a chimney sweeper half the time and their roach infested house was falling apart. Between the hookers and the drugs, they should be rolling in Benjamins. Something wasn't quite right with this.</p><p>Mickey ran up the stairs and banged on Mandy's door. She opened it with an annoyed huff. "What do you want, shithead?"</p><p>"How much did you get off of those checks last week?"</p><p>"Two garand. Dad gave me a hundred bucks to buy some clothes for when school starts."</p><p>"So, two grand for the checks, eight hundred for that coke he sold, another six grand from the guns, and the girls probably brought in a couple hundred..."</p><p>Mandy rolled her eyes and leaned against the doorjamb. "What's this about, Mick? I'm meeting Ian before he goes to work. I don't have time for this."</p><p>"What I'm sayin' is the numbers ain't addin' up, Mandy," Mickey replied as he lowered his voice. "Look around you. Do we live like we pull in ten grand a day? Half the time we can barely eat food that doesn't come outta a fuckin' can."</p><p>"So?"</p><p>"So, where the fuck is this money goin'?" he asked quietly.</p><p>Something flashed in Mandy's eyes and she reached out to place a hand on Mickey's arm. "Don't do this. If Dad finds out that you're asking questions, you know know what he'll do to you."</p><p>He snatched his arm back, swallowing down the bile that crawled up his throat. Tears burned behind his eyelids, but he refused to let them fall as he got in his sister's face. "Don't pretend like you care for me, Mandy. I've been beaten until I couldn't walk or lift my head so you didn't have to be his punching bag. I've taken more loads in my mouth than I can count to keep him from touching you. You've never done anythin' for me, but I'd fuckin' die for you. So, I don't need your bullshit sympathy and sisterly concern now when it was never there before."</p><p>"Fuck you, asshole."</p><p>"If he's doin' somethin' with this money that could put me behind bars, then we need to know. 'Cause with me gone, how long will it be before he needs you to take my place? How long before I'm not young enough or pretty enough for him to skull fuck into submission, huh? He'll be lookin' to you next. We're the only ones that look like mom."</p><p>"You're a real piece of shit."</p><p>"Don't come cryin' to me when he finally slides into your bed or creeps into your shower, you selfish cunt!"</p><p>Mandy slammed the door in his face and Mickey punched the wall. Plaster fell to the floor. He shook his hand as a cloud of white powder wafted through the air like snow. Mickey dabbed away the blood on his knuckles and headed out the front door. He searched the city for hours, looking for his father's car or any sign of his crew. Iggy and the others were clueless, just violent half-wits looking to shoot something for the right price. If Terry Milkovich didn't want to be found, then no one would find him until he was ready.</p><p>Before Mickey knew what he was doing, the bell dinged above the door of the Kash &amp; Grab. He walked past the front counter and straight to the back room, hoping Ian got the hint. The door slammed behind him only to open again a second later. Mickey pushed his pants down to his ankles and braced his hands on the racks of groceries. Ian tore open a condom wrapper with his teeth, inching behind Mickey only to stop before touching him.</p><p>"No plug?"</p><p>Mickey shook his head. "Nah, man. I...need it hurt."</p><p>"That's fucked up, Mick. I could really hurt you."</p><p>Mickey spit on his hand and fingered himself open quickly, biting his tongue to keep from wincing. "You gonna give me what I need or do I have to find someone else?!"</p><p>Ian slapped his hand away and Mickey trembled as two fingers stretched him open with nothing but spit to help ease the friction. It wasn't the best lube, but it wasn't long before Mickey felt the bulbous head of Ian's cock kiss his needy hole. He breathed deeply and grabbed Ian's hip. "Too much?"</p><p>"Hurry up!"</p><p>Mickey opened his mouth in a silent scream as Ian slammed home with one brutal thrust. He pushed up onto his tipoy toes and squeezed his hands into fists. Cum sprayed onto the floor as his dick bounced with every thrust. Mickey was mortified. His mind was a fucking warzone. Pale hips pounded against his ass. Pleasure and pain mingled until his toes went numb. Sweet agony. Tortured moans ripped from his mouth before fading into breathless wheezing.</p><p>The door opened.</p><p>Mickey turned his head and locked eyes with Kash. He put his head down as flames of fear ignited in his gut. The door closed once more and Ian gave a few uneven thrusts before spilling into the condom. "He won't say anything."</p><p>"Not if he knows what's good for him."</p><p>"Don't hurt him, Mick."</p><p>Mickey couldn't face Ian as he pulled up his pants and grabbed his coat. "If anyone finds out about this our lives are ruined more than what they already are. So, shut the fuck up and let me handle it." Mickey wandered out of the back room and stood behind Kash as he stocked the produce. "I don't know what you think you saw...but if you want to keep breathin'-"</p><p>"I didn't see anything."</p><p>"Damn right." Mickey grabbed a Snickers from the shelf as Kash moved behind the register. He tore open the wrapper and took a bite.</p><p>"Put the candy back, Mickey."</p><p>"Mmm...it's sweet. I like 'em sweet...but...uhh...so do you, huh?" he laughed through his nose as he turned his back to the shopkeeper. No one restocked the barbecue Pringles, so Mickey reached for Sour Cream &amp; Onion. Before his hand touched the canister, a gun cocked.</p><p>"Put it back...now."</p><p>A jar of spaghetti sause exploded beside Mickey's head. He lifted his hands, dropping the candy as tomatoes and glass sprayed everywhere. "What the fuck?!" Another bullet hit a bag of chips that burst loudly in his ear.</p><p>"Kash, what are you doing?!" Ian shouted.</p><p>The third bullet punched through the muscle of Mickey's thigh. "It was just a Snickers!" He hit the linoleum tile and squeezed his leg. Blood stained his jeans and dripped onto the floor. Fuck. He was going back to Juvie...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Sugarplum Fairy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Water still trickled down the back of his neck as he hobbled on crutches towards his old cell. Josh had pulled some strings to be his roommate again and Mickey was grateful that he was able to wash his ass without creepers eyeing him like a piece of meat. Not that Josh's appreciative gaze was any less lecherous, but at least there was a twinkle of humor along with the lust. It wasn't often that men didn't make his skin crawl. Ian and Josh were the only exceptions. The cellphone in his pocket had a photo that Mickey cropped Mandy out of so that only Ian's face was on the screen. </p><p>The door to his cell opened and Mickey bit back a cheesy grin as Josh gasped at the sight of him. "You look terrible, Mary! I can't wait to play nurse."</p><p>"Can't you wait until the fuckin' guards are outta earshot?!" Mickey snapped.</p><p>"Your gay panic is as charming as ever. Be lucky I didn't glitter bomb you when you walked through the door." Josh cocked his head to the side like a curious dog. "You showered? Like...everything?"</p><p>"It wasn't exactly optional. I was bleedin' like a stuck pig."</p><p>"Lovely visual. You're such a poet."</p><p>Mickey snorted and tossed his bag onto the top bunk. It never failed to amaze him that Josh just understood him. No judgement. No questions asked. He just understood that Mickey was fucked up and didn't want to talk about it. A nice change after dealing with Ian 'I need to talk about my feelings' Gallagher. Josh hopped up from his bunk and started messing with Mickey's hair. "You need a trim. Maybe even a fresh style now that you have Mr. Twinkie Top on your radar."</p><p>"Twinkie what?"</p><p>Josh wrapped his arms around Mickey and held him tight. Mickey wasn't sure if it was because Josh knew the shower had absolutely freaked him out or if it was simply because his roommate had missed him. Either way, it felt nice to be held like he actually mattered. Mickey waited for the uncertainty and fear to creep up on him like it did whenever he was with Ian, but it never did. This was just easy...it was simple. Ian Gallagher was complicated. "What  happened when I was out?"</p><p>"I killed Debroski," Josh said casually. "Gutted the fucker and sat in solitary for three fucking weeks."</p><p>The name of the guard who had sodomized him when he was twelve made Mickey's blood run cold. "You what?! The fuck you do that for?"</p><p>Josh rolled his eyes. "Seriously? The man was a pig. I'd rather you hate gays because of something that made sense like our taste in music or how quickly we want to marry the first dick that touches our prostate and not because of a rapist who just happened to be gay. Look, I love you, Mickey. Gay, straight, blue, purple...it doesn't matter. I'll fucking kill anyone who hurts you."</p><p>"You added time to your sentence, dipshit!"</p><p>"I was in for life anyway."</p><p>Mickey shook his head. "You could have gotten parol and you know it. I didn't want you to fuck up your chances of gettin' outta here for me."</p><p>"It's about time someone takes care of you. I'm tired of you being hurt. Now, why are you on crutches?"</p><p>And just like that...the heavy shit was over and Mickey had a smile back on his face. </p><p>"Ian's towelhead boyfriend shot me over a Snickers bar," Mickey chuckled. "Or it could have been because he walked in on us fuckin' in the backroom of the store he owns."</p><p>"Mary, you dirty girl! I love it." Josh pulled Mickey over to his bunk and straddled his uninjured leg. "Tell me everything. Is the sex good?"</p><p>"It's good. The kind of dick that makes your toes curl and your legs start shakin'."</p><p>"Lucky bitch. How'd it start?"</p><p>"He came to get a gun back that I stole and bitch at me about beatin' up his brother Lip. Somethin' in his eyes just sent me over the edge, you know? We just started tearin' each other's clothes off. I was already prepped, so it didn't take long."</p><p>"And?"</p><p>"And I climbed on his dick and rode him like a fuckin' bull," he replied with a touch of irritation. The last thing he wanted was blue balls over Ian Gallagher. "I hate him. He has everythin' I couldn't even dream of and I can't shake the feelin' that he's gonna piss it all away."</p><p>"Let people make mistakes. You can't stop it from happening. All you can do is be there for them when Karma kicks their asses." Josh leaned forward and brushed his lips playfully against Mickey's neck.</p><p>"I have a picture of him."</p><p>Josh's hands scrambled over Mickey's entire body in search of his phone. He pulled it out with a smile that was equal parts creepy and endearing. "He's so adorable! Just the most precious little ginger. I can see why you're head over heels, Mary. He's a keeper."</p><p>"We ain't together, asshole."</p><p>"Do you want to be?"</p><p>"Not gay."</p><p>"Riiiiiiiggghhhht," Joshed drolled sarcastically.</p><p>"And he has a boyfriend. Kash is married, but I think Ian really likes him."</p><p>"No, sweetie, Ian really likes YOU. He's fucking you without a care in the world what his married boyfriend thinks. People who are happy in relationships don't fuck other people." Josh cupped Mickey's face in his hands. "I know it terrifies you, but I think Ian might be looking for the real thing with you."</p><p>Mickey set Josh off to the side and stood up with a pained groan. "Not gonna happen. If my father ever found out about us, he'd kill us both or do somethin' that would fuck us both up for life just to watch us suffer."</p><p>"Then hide it from your dad."</p><p>"Still wouldn't work," Mickey said bitterly. "Ian has dreams of joinin' the fuckin' military. Bein' gay won't earn him no favors. It might even get him rejected. I won't be the reason his life gets ruined, Josh."</p><p>"God, I wish other people could see that you're a fucking superhero...."</p><p>Arms wrapped around Mickey from behind and he closed his eyes. Whrn Josh pulled away, a guard banged on the door. "Milkovich! You got a visitor!"</p><p>"I just got outta med, how do I have a visitor?"</p><p>"Ian Gallagher."</p><p>The squeal that Josh released nearly popped Mickey's eardrums. "I want to meet him!"</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. My Better Half</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Josh hip-bumped Mickey into the wall with an evil giggle. Mickey retaliated by tripping him with his crutches. Josh hit the floor in a manner that was about as graceful as a car crash only a car crash would have been less dramatic. The theatrical display made Mickey choke back his own laughter as Josh clutched his chest like he was dying. They shuffled into the visiting room where a line of inmates waited to see their loved ones. "I don't recall the guard sayin' you had a visitor, fruitloops," Mickey jabbed.</p><p>Josh flipped him the bird -which was difficult seeing as his hands were still cuffed. "Fuck you, Milkovich. I need to see your baeu. If you think for one second that I'd miss this touching reunion, then you don't know me at all."</p><p>"Who'd you blow to do this?"</p><p>"I'm a lady," Josh protested with mock offense. "Ladies don't blow and tell."</p><p>"You're a twisted fucker."</p><p>"Guilty as charged."</p><p>Mickey rolled his eyes and waited for the cuffs to come off of his roommate. Once his wrists were free, Mickey knew it took everything in his power not to snap the guard's neck. Mickey sat down on the stool nearest to him. Ian Gallagher sat on the other side of the glass with a stupid grin on his face. Josh slid into the seat beside Mickey, no doubt eager to eavesdrop. Ian and Mickey picked up the phones. "Thanks for putting money on my commissary account. I was runnin' low on smokes."</p><p>"Not me. Kash." Ian held Mickey's gaze as a devilish smirk quirked at the corner of his lip. "I told him you might still press charges."</p><p>"Thanks." Butterflies with titanium wings battered around his insides. Fuck, he hated how bad Ian was under his skin. Just one look was all it took to make Mickey hope for a better future.</p><p>"How long?"</p><p>"I don't know. Supposed to be a year, right?" Mickey glanced away as Ian got that pathetic look in his eyes that made Mickey feel like shit. "Maybe a couple of months if I don't do anythin' stupid."</p><p>"Like what?"</p><p>"Like stab that fat Mick who keeps.tryin' to steal my jello!" he shouted as he stared down the line of inmates, glaring pointedly at one in particular. The asshole barked a lame retort, but he ignored it. Mickey placed the receiver against his ear in time to hear Ian.</p><p>"I miss you..."</p><p>A faint smile curled on Mickey's lips. Until he heard a stupid little squeak from Josh. The freckled twink popped his curly head over on Mickey's side, practically gushing at Ian. "He's fucking adorable, Mary! The two of you are like the cutest couple of-" Josh's words were cut off by Mickey's palm slapping over his loud mouth. He gestured for the guards to take the drama queen back to his cell before he outted Mickey.</p><p>Once Josh was out of the room, Mickey turned back to Ian. A pale hand reached up towards the window. "Get your fuckin' hand off the glass."</p><p>"Who was that?" Ian asked as he dropped his hand.</p><p>"My cellmate. Josh."</p><p>"Jailbird."</p><p>"Yep," Mickey said almost bashfully as he recalled the nude photo of his friend on his phone. "I ain't gay. We're just tryin' to get along so I don't have to spend all of my time in this hellhole kickin' some fairy's ass." He saw Ian flinch on the other side of the glass, but Mickey had to do whatever it took to keep himself safe. "How's Mandy?"</p><p>"A mess after the two of you got into it. You said somw fucked up stuff, Mick."</p><p>"Yeah, well, it was about time she heard the truth," Mickey replied. "She...uhh...say anything? About what I told her, I mean."</p><p>"About your dad perving on her? Yeah. She mentioned it."</p><p>"Nothin' about me, though?"</p><p>Ian shook his head. Mickey could tell he was confused, but for once...Mandy's inability to see anything beyond her own precious existence had worked in his favor. "Nothing."</p><p>"I gotta go. Why don't you...give me somethin' to look forward to while I'm locked up. Nothin' crazy, just a little somethin' to keep me warm at night," Mickey whispered.</p><p>"I thought that was Josh's job?"</p><p>"Fuck you, Gallagher."</p><p>Ian smiled like Mickey had hung the damn stars in the sky just for him. "I'll be thinking about you tonight....thinking about how it felt to be inside of you."</p><p>Mickey felt his cock twitch and groaned before hanging up the phone. If the glass wasn't so thick, Ian's laughter would have echoed into his side of the room. He hobbled away on his crutches before anyone caught sight of his half hard dick. Josh met him at the door to their cell. "He's a fuckin' tease," Mickey griped.</p><p>Josh quirked a brow and gave a quick grope to the front of Mickey's pants. "So I see. Ian is adorable. I can see why you like him."</p><p>"But?"</p><p>"But he's a boy," Josh scuffed. "You never got to be a kid, Mickey. You've been through shit that would give Ian nightmares for the rest of his life. He's everything good and pure in this world despite having a family almost as fucked up as yours."</p><p>"You've been encouraging this from the very beginning and now you're tellin' me this shit?!"</p><p>Josh slid his hands to the back of Mickey's neck and forced him to meet his gaze. "That was before I saw you two talking. Listen to me very carefully, Mickey." The serious tone of Josh's voice took Mickey by surprise. "Loving Ian Gallagher will be the most thrilling, reckless, liberating thing you will ever do in your entire life. It'll set you free."</p><p>"That's good, right?"</p><p>"It'll be perfect...until it's not," Josh whispered. Tears gathered in his friend's eyes and Mickey's heart clenched. "For you, there will never be anyone else. It'll always be him. You will love him with every inch of your beautiful fucking soul and he'll fail you...time and time again. Trust me, Mickey, Ian will never love you the way you want to love him. He doesn't deserve you and he never will."</p><p>Mickey shoved Josh away. "You don't even know him."</p><p>"I know selfish love." Josh wiped his tears away. "Boys love selfishly. And Ian is fucking Peter Pan. He'll put on his big boy pants and pretend he's all grown up, but deep inside he will never be able to handle the real...raw, fucked up truth that we live every single day. And I want more for you."</p><p>"Don't you think I'd turn this off if I could?" Mickey set his crutches against the wall and laid on Josh's bunk. "He's got some sort of spell over me that I can't shake."</p><p>"It'll only get worse."</p><p>"Is that what happened to you?"</p><p>"What?"</p><p>Mickey eyed his roommate and saw the cracks in his facade. "The boy who hurt you," he clarified. "Did he love you selfishly? Was it perfect in the beginning and then-"</p><p>"No."</p><p>"No?"</p><p>"I was the was the boy," Josh sniffled, much to Mickey's surprise. He watched as Josh picked up a book from the pile beside the bed and pulled out a photo. A younger Josh laid cuddled up against an older guy that looked at Josh in a way that resonated in Mickey's soul. "This was Adrian. He was my brother's best friend. I loved him, but I didn't love him the way he loved me. Everything inside of me wanted to be good enough, but I laid in bed every night wondering when I was going to fuck it all up. And I did."</p><p>"What happened?"</p><p>"After my dad beat me within an inch of my life and shipped my brother off to live with my aunt, Adrian tried to save me. He did everything in his power to keep me from going over the edge and the second he stopped giving me everything that I wanted, I broke it off with him." Josh flipped the photo over and pointed to the date scribbled on the bottom. "He killed himself two months after that picture was taken. I wrote the date on the back so I would always remember what I did to us. Adrian was the love of my life, but I figured that out when it was already too late."</p><p>"I'm not Adrian."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. All I Got Is Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sweat slithered down his chest as he pulled himself up to the top of the doorway. A sheen of perspiration glistened on Mickey's pale skin as the first sign of daylight streamed into the cellblock. Assholes of all shapes, sizes, and colors mozied by to get their breakfast. The muscles in his arms burned like a bitch, but Mickey worked through the pain. "Keep starin' at my ass and neither of us are gonna hit the showers," he snorted as Josh pretended to flip through a magazine.</p><p>"I can't help it. That haircut looks good on you."</p><p>"Is that a compliment for my good looks or your competence as a stylist?" Mickey dropped to his feet, feeling a slight twinge in the muscle of his thigh. Though the wound had healed, he still walked with a slight limp. "Thanks, by the way. I was tired of lookin' like a homeless mutt."</p><p>"You still look like a homeless mutt...but I'd be lying my ass off if I said I didn't want to lick your face, you beautiful bastard. You'd be one hell of a drag queen."</p><p>"Shut up, bitch."</p><p>"I love it when you talk dirty." Josh set the magazine aside and stood up to dab away the sweat from Mickey's face. "Want me to come with you?"</p><p>"I've taken a shower by myself before. Not like I need a faggot lookin' over my shoulder while I have a fuckin' panic attack," Mickey snapped defensively.</p><p>"Then, just for a second, why not forget that I'm a faggot and think of me as your friend. I wouldn't be looking over your shoulder, I'd be watching your back."</p><p>Mickey pulled Josh close and wrapped his arms around him. "You already killed the pervert that....shit, I ain't good at this. All I'm tryin' to say is, I'm thankful but I gotta do this on my own."</p><p>Josh pressed his nose to the crook of his neck. "You don't have to put on a brave face for me, Mickey. Take all the time you need. I'll cover for you."</p><p>Mickey released Josh and grabbed his shower bag. He walked along the corridor, inching his way closer to the bathrooms that haunted his dreams. Showing in a private room was one thing. Showering with a bunch of naked men looking for a reason to break in a new bitch was another. Mickey felt sick to his stomach, but he kept his head up as he entered the bathrooms. Steam rolled through, carrying the stench of shit from the toilets and generic jail soap that every inmate was given upon arrival. He chose the shower closest to the door in case he had to make a run for it. Mickey took a deep breath in through his mouth and blocked out the sounds around him as he turned on the water. The spray was cold at first, but it eventually heated up to a scolding temperature.</p><p>Josh walked past him on his way towards the back, keeping his eyes low to avoid getting the shit kicked out of him. Far too many inmates took notice in Josh for Mickey's comfort. An enormous skinhead whistled through his teeth and groped his flabby cock. "Fuck, that's a pretty bitch. Got a daddy, you little faggot?" the disgusting man jeered. Mickey clenched his jaw and scrubbed his skin until it felt raw. Images flashed in his mind...memories of being pinned down while....black spots appeared at the corners of his vision. Mickey shook his head, trying to rid himself of the fear that choked him. Bile crawled up his throat and he gagged. He leaned against the tile, not caring that it was molded from too much moisture. The sound of his own heartbeat was too loud in his ears to make out the words of the other inmates. Blood mixed with the soapsuds, trailing like a river towards the drains, and the room began to spin.</p><p>Mickey couldn't breathe. He pounded on his chest and lifted his head up just in time to see Josh slammed into the floor by two guards. The sight of two dead bodies on the floor snapped Mickey out of his panic attack. He stumbled over on unsteady legs, but Josh shook his head. Though his roommate had his own opinions about Ian, it was clear that cared about Mickey and wanted him to do whatever made him happy. Ian made Mickey happy. But watching as his best friend was dragged out of the showers made him want to scream until his lungs caved in. He limped over to the bloodied shiv on the ground and picked it up. The other inmates watched him warily even as they took on fighting stances. No one fucked with a Milkovich unless they wanted to lose a body part. Strange....Mickey always managed to forget just how dangerous he was whenever he was locked up. On the outside, he wouldn't hesitate to gut one of those motherfuckers for coming near him.</p><p>"Lockdown!"</p><p>Mickey ran over and placed his hands against the wall as the guards came in to remove the bodies. He was forced to get changed and head back to his cell without breakfast. The door was shut and locked, leaving Mickey alone in a cell that was too quiet for his peace of mind. Without Josh, it was just four walls. He laid down on the bed and pulled out his phone. The picture of Ian appeared on the screen and Mickey smiled. Ian was young and he still held on to romanticized ideas of the world, but Mickey hadn't lost faith. One day...Ian would love him. Mickey felt it in his bones. Something happened when they were together, something that only came around once in a lifetime. It was almost enough to make Mickey risk it all. But as much as he wanted to tell his father to fuck off, the possibility of getting Ian killed was enough to keep Mickey quiet. The world would be a dark place if Ian Gallagher's smile was taken away.</p><p><em>"I miss you...</em><em>"</em>  those words played over and over in Mickey's mind. He didn't know what he had done to deserve them, but he was grateful nonetheless. Fuck if he didn't miss Ian too. Every day that passed reminded Mickey of just how good it had felt to see Ian, to feel his breath on the back of his neck. The weight of the shiv in his left hand kept him from floating away. Mickey turned off the phone and tucked it beneath the mattress of the top bunk. The door to the cell opened and Josh stumbled inside. His face was bruised and bloodied from the fight, but there was a smile on his face.</p><p>"I threatened to call a few news outlets to tell them that the Juvenile Detention Center can't protect the minors in their care. They didn't want a scandal on their hands," his roommate chuckled before wincing. Mickey jumped up from the bed and helped Josh lay down. "Thanks, Mary. You alright?"</p><p>"You're the one bleeding!"</p><p>Josh lifted his shirt to look down at the black and blue peppering his torso. "Yeah, but I'm used to it."</p><p>"You should have let me help you."</p><p>"Why?" his friend asked as if he was genuinely confused. "If you had helped me, it wouldn't have been self-defence. You would have added time to your sentencing and I would have been locked up in a grimy little cell with no one to talk to but myself. It's better this way. I can milk these injuries for all they're worth and you can get out early to see your Twinkie Top. Win-win in my eyes."</p><p>Mickey scuffed. "If you think I'm gonna wipe your ass and play nurse, you're a fuckin' lunatic."</p><p>"I'll remember that next time you limp through that door with a bullet wound, jackass." Josh looked around sneakily. "Wanna fool around? We can put a sheet over the bars and get weird with each other."</p><p>Mickey prodded along Josh's side with his fingers. "I think you have a few broken ribs. No foolin' around."</p><p>"Then suck me off."</p><p>Heat pooled in his face and Mickey shook his head. "Nah, I don't think I should."</p><p>"This about Ian?"</p><p>"No, this is about my breakdown in the showers."</p><p>Josh nodded and rolled over onto his stomach. "Then fuck me. Take back your power."</p><p>"Josh...I ain't gonna use you like that." Mickey climbed on top of his roommate carefully, straddling his hips. "I'll take my time. I don't want what's between us to be dark. Last time I was with Ian, I think I scared him a little."</p><p>"Then go as slow as you need. All I got is time."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Funny Seeing You Here</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>No letters, no phone calls, and no visits. Fuck. Mickey wondered if he had finally scared Ian off after his visit. It felt really weird...missing him. The stupid little twink was under his skin like a fucking virus. Even so -not much else had changed in Mickey's life. He still walked the same path when he was released. He still flipped off the cops that drove by in their squad cars. He still avoided going home at all costs (even if it meant sleeping under a fucking bridge with a bunch of crackheads). Mickey always knew what to expect when he got out of juvie.</p><p>Except...seeing Ian beside Mandy when he walked out the gate wasn't one of them. "What the hell is he doin' here?"</p><p>"Mickey," Ian said impassively, but Mickey saw the scarlet blush creeping up his neck.</p><p>"He thought I needed protection."</p><p>"Oh, yeah?" Mickey chuckled as he leaned forward to hug his sister. Mandy kissed him on the cheek. "Trust me. You might think you know my sister, but you don't know.my sister until you've fought my sister. She's protecting your ass."</p><p>"You smell like barbecue-" her words were cut off by a loud shriek as Mickey twisted Mandy's nipple and she smacked him in the head. "Ow! What did dad say?!"</p><p>"Fuck the police?"</p><p>"No titty twisters now that I'm in a C-cup!" Mandy shouted.</p><p>"C-cup? Bitch you wish."</p><p>The small smile on Ian's face made Mickey's heart race. He spun around and held his middle finger up. "Fuck you! Fuck you! And, especially, fuck you!"</p><p>Mandy and Ian pulled him away. The three of them moseyed down the street. Ian attempted to throw his arm over Mickey's shoulder, but Mickey shook it off before it lingered for far too long. Unease settled in his gut. He felt like an asshole. And since when did Ian go from pastey twink to G.I. Joe?! They reached the Milkovich house in record time. Mickey just wanted to get some sleep, but he hesitated after Mandy kissed Ian goodbye. "The hell were you doin' with her, anyway?" he grumbled. "Braidin' each others hair?"</p><p>"Studying."</p><p>Mickey smirked and lowered his voice. "Studying. Sounds boring as shit."</p><p>"I'm in RCA. I have to keep my grades up or I'll get kicked out."</p><p>"That's it, huh? Nothin' else on your mind?"</p><p>"Oh, there's plenty on my mind," Ian chuckled. "Want to meet up later?"</p><p>"The usual spot?"</p><p>"Which one?" snorted the redhead. "Bleachers. After the sun goes down."</p><p>Mickey felt his cock twitch. He shook off the stupid grin on his face before he shoved past Ian. No doubt the kid had turned his head just to stare at Mickey's ass as he walked into the house. Every inch of his skin tingled with awareness. The door shut and Mickey took a deep breath. He wandered past the kitchen where his father and some lackeys sat counting their money. The Milkovich house was as filthy as always. Condoms, dope, piss, and booz covered every surface. Mickey took the stairs two at a time, making sure to avoid the lecherous hookers in the living room that eyed him up and down.</p><p>Mandy stood over the bathroom sink with tears in her eyesas Mickey rounded the corner. He hesitated outside his bedroom door. "Did he touch you?" Mickey asked with a shaky voice. When Mandy shook her head, he released a sigh of relief. "How hurt are you? I know I said a lot of shit last time we talked, but I'd slit his fuckin' throat in a heartneat if he hurt you, Mandy."</p><p>"Just my feelings." The bathroom door slammed and Mickey retreated to his bedroom. His family was fucked up beyond repair. Hours passed as he slept restlessly on his rickety old bed. It was only three o'clock when Mickey rolled over to check the time, but a soft tap on his window forced him out of bed. He pushed it open and Ian crawled through. "Are you insan!" Mickey whispered harshly.</p><p>"A little. I just couldn't wait." Ian went in for a kiss, but Mickey pushed him back on the bed. He climbed on top of the flustered ginger and unbuckled his belt. Ian shot him a questioning look and Mickey shoved the leather between his teeth.</p><p>"Bite down on that. If you make a single sound, I'll fuckin' gut you and make it look like an accident."</p><p>Ian nodded slowly.</p><p>Mickey leaned forward and licked the palm of his hand before sliding it down the front of Ian's jeans. He watched Ian's jaw flex as he bit down on the belt. The slow, tortuous strokes made Ian push up onto his hands. He rocked his hips as Mickey tore open his own fly. Mickey gripped both of their blushing cocks with his hands and spit on the tips to ease the motion. Slick heat slid up and down his shaft. Every throb of Ian's cock pulsed against him. They bucked and rolled their hips. Ian kept his eyes locked on Mickey's as jets of hot cum shot all over Mickey's dick. He groaned in the back of his throat and fucked up against Ian's sensitive member until he painted his lover's pale abs with thick ropes of cum. They breathed heavily in the silence of Mickey's room.</p><p>Ian spit out the belt and panted into the crook of Mickey's neck. "I missed you."</p><p>He rolled off to the side, ignoring Ian's confession. Mickey wiped the cum from his hand on a discarded shirt he picked up off the floor. Ian followed his lead before crawling back out the window. Mickey didn't know why he felt like such an asshole. That kind of shit just didn't come naturally for him the way it did for Ian.</p><p>Nightfall came rather quickly after their spontaneous romp. Mickey lit his second cigarette, trying to pretend like he hadn't been waiting for hours for Ian to show up. Thankfully, the guy was smart enough to bring a couple of beers with him. "God, sorry I'm late. There was some stuff with Frank and I couldn't get away in time."</p><p>"Come on." Mickey started walking towards the bleachers. "Hot as balls tonight."</p><p>"So, I'm taking geometry, algebra two, trigonometry, chemistry-"</p><p>"Durring the summer?"</p><p>"Well, I'm trying to get into West Point."</p><p>Mickey snorted and spat on the ground. "If you want the army to give you a fuckin' gun all you gotta do is enlist. Recruiting starion is like...two blocks that way."</p><p>"But, I want to be an officer."</p><p>They walked through the chainlink fence and made their way deeper into the shadows. Only the faint light from the baseball feild disrupted the darkness. "You want to be an officer, huh? Don't they get shot first?" Mickey pulled out his switchblade. "Here. Shotgun." He punctured the side of the beercan and brought it to his lips, pulling the tab and sucking down half before he handed it to Ian. Mickey lickrd his lips and watched Ian's throat work as he gulped down the beer. Goddamn he was hot with the short cropped hair and the fitted t-shirt that showed off the new layer of muscle that covered his body. </p><p>Ian set down the empty beer and wiped his mouth. "So, you make a lot of friends in there?"</p><p>"You wanna chitchat more, or you wanna get on me?" Mickey asked with a knowing smirk. He and Ian reached for the button on their jeans at the same time.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I do not own Shameless or any of the characters. This story is meant for entertainment purposes only and is inspired by the television show.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>